Apakah Aku Berarti Untukmu?
by Ace. Yusei. Z
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya akrab melalui pesan singkat yaitu sms, tetapi saat bertemu tampak tak saling kenal. Lalu, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya akrab melalui pesan singkat yaitu sms, tetapi saat bertemu mereka tampak tak saling kenal. Lalu, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya?**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

Ini adalah New Konoha City. Kota dimana teknologi sudah sangat mukhtahir. Motor dimana-mana yang menyebabkan udara disana sudah sangat tercemar atau berdebu. Tidak heran banyak sekali penduduk yang tinggal di kota tersebut sakit. Baiklah, Fic kali ini terfokus pada kisah Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang tinggal di New Konoha City .

_**oOo**_

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Sasuke terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya karena hari ini dia harus sekolah, terlebih lagi ia pun sudah muak mendengar teriakan-teriakan gaje dari handphone nya *alarm maksudnya*. Terpaksa pula dia bergegas mengambil handuk, lalu pergi menuju ke kamar mandi. Tetapi itu tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan. Sang bokong ayam a.k.a Sasuke masih harus mengantri untuk masuk ke kamar mandi yang hanya ada satu dirumah tersebut. Mengapa demikian? Okelah, saya akan bercerita sedikit tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berumur 16 tahun. Ia bersekolah di SMAN7 Konoha. Kisah sedih harus mengiringi hidupnya pada saat ia berumur 9 tahun. Perusahaan yang dipimpin ayahnya bangkrut yang menyebabkan beliau frustasi lalu bunuh diri. Satu tahun setelah kematian ayahnya, ibunya pun juga meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sedangkan kakaknya menghilang entah kemana. Sejak kematian orang tuanya dan menghilangnya kakaknya, Sasuke menjadi anak yatim piatu dan diasuh oleh teman ayahnya yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. Tetapi Kakashi tidak bisa selamanya mengasuh dan membiayai Sasuke. Karena beliau masih memiliki dua orang anak yang semuanya masih berumur dibawah 14 tahun. Kakashi bukanlah orang yang berkecukupan. Pekerjaannya hanyalah menjadi seorang pedagang kakilima, tidak lebih dari itu. Karena merasa terlalu merepotkan, Sasuke pun memberanikan diri untuk mandiri. Ia sekarang tinggal di sebuah kost-kostan murahan bersama temannya semasa SMP, yang bernama Naruto. Karena kepintarannya lah, dia sekarang mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolahnya tersebut.

Yap, sekian perkenalan tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Kembali ke cerita!

**oOo**

"Woi, cepetan dong. Lama banget," Seseorang berteriak.

Tak lama setelah teriakan tersebut terdengar, seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi dan orang yang berteriak tadi bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Cih, masih lama yah?" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Tenanglah sobat. Kan setelah Shikamaru, aku. Nah, setelah aku itu kau. Jadi mohon bersabarlah!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn."

10 menit kemudian, akhirnya giliran Sasuke yang masuk ke kamar mandi. 5 menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. 3 menit kemudian Sasuke bergegas kekamarnya untuk memasang pakaian sekolahnya. 7 menit kemudian Sasuke telah selesai berpakaian dan segera pergi kesekolah.

_**oOo**_

**Sasuke POV**

Saat aku masuk kekelas ku. Seperti biasa, keributan besar terjadi disana. Aku istirahatkan bokongku ini di tempat duduk kesayanganku. Tak lama kemudian, Kiba menyapaku.

"Ohayou, Sasuke. Kau tau tidak, kita akan kedatangan murid baru loh," katanya padaku.

"Hn."

"Ya ya. Setiap hari kau selalu mengatakan kata itu. Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain."

"Hn."

"CIh, sudahlah,"Kiba pun bergegas pergi meninggalkanku.

Kriiiiing…

Tak lama setelah Kiba meninggalkanku, bel berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaran hari ini siap untuk dimulai. Seperti dugaanku, Asuma-Sensei guru bahasa Indonesia kami langsung masuk kekelas. Beliau memang sangat rajin. Tapi, siapa perempuan yang bersama beliau itu. Rambut yang bagaikan bunga Sakura, mata emeraldnya, wajahnya yang manis. Semuanya tampak sempurna. Mataku tak bisa berkedip saat memandang kesempurnaan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Ohayou," Kata Asuma-Sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou," Semua murid di kelasku berteriak, begitu juga denganku.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, nak!" Kata Asuma-Sensei sambil menatap seorang gadis disebelahnya.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sakura Haruno. Saya murid pindahan dari SMAN 3 Suna. Umur saya 16 tahun…..." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya, sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya masih melamun memperhatikan Sakura. Entah mengapa dia jadi seperti itu, apakah dia kesurupan?

"Baiklah Sakura. Silahkan kamu duduk di sana. Di sebelah gadis berambut pirang itu," Kata Asuma sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah bangku.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dia melewati tempat duduk Sasuke dan bertatapan dengannya. Onyx bertemu emerald, meskipun hanya sekejap. Setelah dia duduk…

"Hey, Sakura. Perkenalkan, namaku Ino," Kata gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"I..iya, salam kenal,"

**oOo**

Kring… Kring…

Akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba. Bel pertanda sekolah telah usai dengan sukses dibunyikan. Seperti biasa, para murid-murid disana berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Seperti mau bagi-bagi zakat saja. Eits, tetapi tidak semua siswa yang melakukan hal tersebut. Beberapa murid terlihat santai keluar dari pintu kelasnya, termasuk Sasuke sang pantat ayam. Tetapi ketenangannya pun terusik seketika…

"Hay, Sasu! Kita pulang bareng yuk!" tiba-tiba Naruto menyenderkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Tapi, seperti biasa, Sasuke menjawab.

"Hn."

Mereka pun pulang bersama-sama, tetapi ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Hai, Naruto. Hai, Sasuke~," kata Ino agak kasar saat mengucapkan kalimat 'hai Naruto' dan lebih lembut saat mengucapkan kalimat 'hai, Sasuke'.

"Ahaha, hai juga Ino. Dan kau anak baru, Sakura maksudku, Hehe," kata naruto menunjuk Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Ada apa? Naruto," kata Sakura. Ternyata mereka sudah saling kenal rupanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hey, bagaimana menurutmu tentang sekolah ini?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengintrogasi.

"Eh, seru… seru kok. Aku jadi betah sekolah disini. Hehe…" Sakura nyengir.

"Oh iya, tempat tinggalmu dimana? Kalau bisa kita pulang sama-sama saja," Naruto tersenyum.

"Eh, tempat tinggalku di…" kata sakura menjelaskan dan menerangkan atau memberi tau alamat rumahnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan.

"Haah, berarti kita sejalur dong. Dan tempat tinggalmu tak terlalu jauh dengan tempat tinggalku. Kau dijemput atau jalan kaki. Kalau jalan kaki ayo kita pulang sama-sama," Naruto tampak bersemangat, sedangkan Sasuke dan Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku jalan kaki kok. Ayo kita pulang bareng! Dan kau, err…siapa namamu yah?" kata Sakura menunjuk Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Sasuke."

"Iya iya, sasuke. Kau juga pulang bersama kami yah?"

"Hn."

"Hn? Jawaban apa itu?" Sakura heran.

"Mmm, Sakura. Bila Sasuke menjawab 'hn' berarti iya!" Naruto menjelaskan. "Iya, itu sudah kebiasaannya," Ino nyambung.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Mereka. Ino, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke pun pulang bersama-sama. Naruto dan Sakura sudah tampak akrab. Entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi, padahal mereka baru pertama kali berkenalan. Tawa canda terdengar jelas oleh NaruSaku, sedangkan SasuIno hanya diam memperhatikan lelucon mereka.

"Huh, mereka tampak akrab. Iya kan Sasuke?" kata Ino sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hn."

**oOo**

"Waaaw, jadi ini rumahmu yah?" Naruto terkagum-gagum melihat rumah sakura yang ternyata cukup mewah. Entah apa yang membuatnya seudik itu.

"Hey, Sakura. Ternyata kau suka memelihara bunga juga yah?" Tanya Ino sambil menyentuh sekuntum bunga mawar.

"Itu bukan aku. Tapi ibuku yang memeliharanya. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka bunga," semuanya tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura tadi terkecuali Sasuke yang sedari tadi terlihat tak peduli.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka bunga? Kalau aku sangat suka bunga, sampai-sampai aku dan ibuku mendirikan toko bunga," Ino tampak membanggakan dirinya.

"Toko bunga? Apa namanya? Dan dimana?" Sakura heran. Naruto pun berkata, "Masa kau tidak tau Sakura. Toko bunga Yamanaka!". "Toko bunga Yamanaka? Dimana itu?" Sakura semakin heran.

"Nanti akan kuberi tau itu dimana. Oke, tapi aku sepertinya harus cepat-cepat pulang. Oh iya, boleh aku minta nomor handphone mu?" Ino mengeluarkan handphone blackberry dari tasnya. Sakura pun juga begitu, tetapi bukan blackberry tentunya. Mereka berdua terlihat mengutak-atik handphone mereka masing-masing. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Hmm… Nomorku 085952xxxxxx."

"Okelah, sudah! Naruto, Sasuke. Kalian tidak mau minta nomor handphone Sakura yah?" Tanya Ino.

"Eh, tentu saja aku mau. Tapi aku tidak bawa handphone nih. Nanti kirimkan nomor Sakura ke nomor ku yah, Ino?" Naruto tampak berharap kepada Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke, masih diam.

"Kalau kau Sasuke?" Ino menatap Sasuke yang tampak tak berekspresi sedikitpun.

"Memangnya nomor handphone nya penting untukku." kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke ini sontak mengejutkan Sakura. Tetapi dengan judesnya Sakura berkata, "Oh, kau benar. Nomorku memang tidak penting untukmu."

"Sudahlah Sakura, Sasuke memang sering begitu. Nah, aku mau pulang dulu yah. Mata Ashita…" kata Ino mencairkan suasana sembari pergi dari hadapan Sakura bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan tentunya.

"Mata Ashita…"

**oOo**

"Hehehe.." Naruto senyum-senyum gaje sambil melihat handphonenya. Hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran Kiba untuk bertanya. Apakah kau sudah gila? Apakah kau sudah tidak waras?

"Hey, Naruto. Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kulihat kau tersenyum terus," kata Kiba melepas rasa penasarannya.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku cuma sedang sms-an dengan seseorang, ternyata dia orang yang menyenangkan. Tetapi, ada satu masalah….." ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah seketika. Dari senang menjadi sedih. Ada apakah gerangan? Lalu Kiba bertanya, "Masalah? Masalah apa?"

"Pulsaku sekarang sudah habis. Kau bisa belikan aku pulsa? Uang ku sekarang lagi sekarat." perkataan Naruto itu sukses membuat Kiba sweetdrop berat. Tapi seseorang yang datang tak dijemput dan pulang tak diantar tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" Tanya seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Eh, Sasuke. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku tadi cuma sedang sms-an dengan Sakura, tapi pulsaku habis. Bisa kau belikan," Kata Naruto nyengir kuda disertai deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Sakura? Jadi kau punya nomor handphonenya," Kiba penasaran.

"Tentu saja,kau mau minta?" Kiba menganguk. "Okelah. Dia itu orang yang menyenangkan looh," Lanjut Naruto.

"Menyenangkan? Haaaa, aku tau. Kau suka dengannya yaah?" kalimat Kiba yang ini telah sukses membuat Naruto bengong. Tapi dilain pihak, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hmm… tak biasanya sang Uchiha tersenyum seperti itu?

"Tentu saja tidak, Kiba! Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri." Jawaban Naruto ini juga telah sukses membuat Kiba mengatakan kata 'oh'. Tetapi, mereka berdua berhasil dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang se-kost dengan mereka. Dia orang yang bernama Deidara.

"Hey, hosh…hosh…, hari ini ,hosh.. aku harus bayar, hosh.. uang sewa, hosh.. tetapi aku masih belum punya uang, hosh… boleh aku pinjam uang, hosh… dari kalian? Please…" Deidara ngosngosan, seperti habis berlari keliling danau Toba saja.

"Pinjam uang, enak aja. Aku masih boke nih. Dasar banci darat!" Naruto menghina. Deidara bergegas duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada disana sembari ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya untuk sejenak. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian. Ia berteriak…

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku banci darat, dasar kepala NANAS!"

"Kepala Nanas katamu! Dasar banci darat!" Naruto kesal.

"Kepala nanas!"

"Banci darat!"

"Kepala nanas!"

"Banci darat!"

"Sudaaaah, cukup!" Kiba berteriak dengan lantangnya. NaruDei otomatis terdiam.

"Dei, kapan si Nek Tsunade datang kesini?" tanya Kiba yang sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Sekitar jam 5 sore katanya."

"Berarti tinggal 25 menit lagi," Sasuke nyambung tiba-tiba. Deidara menatap Sasuke seperti mengharapkan sesuatu, tetapi tetap saja ekspresi datar diperlihatkan oleh si pantat ayam tersebut. "Baiklah, Dei. Aku akan meminjamkanmu uang. Kebetulan aku punya uang banyak!" kata Kiba yang membuat Deidara menjadi semakin tenang. "Tapi…" lanjutnya.

"Tapi…. Apa?"

"Bunganya 15% yah." Smirk ala Kiba pun dilontarkan. Disusul anggukan dan ucapan terima kasih dari Deidara. Sasuke? Dari tadi Sasuke hanya diam melihat kelakuan aneh dari teman-temannya. Suasana tampak ceria disana, tetapi apakah yang akan terjadi 25 menit lagi?

_**T.B.C**_

**Wakakakakak, saya ternyata nggak terlalu bisa buat yang kayak beginian. Ini fic Romance pertama saya, jadi maklum yah jelek. Saya benar-benar memerlukan saran dari kalian para pembaca dan Author sekalian. Terlebih lagi saya masih bingung tentang genre fic ini. Okeh, kritik, saran bahkan flame akan saya tunggu sampai saya masuk keliang lahat nanti (?). Mohon diriviuw buat nambah semangat saya yah ^.^**

**REVIEWS, Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahaha, akhirnya bisa publish. Maaf kalau telat, dikarenakan saya sangat sibuk. Okeh, langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya akrab melalui pesan singkat yaitu sms, tetapi saat bertemu mereka tampak tak saling kenal. Lalu, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya?**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**Slight humor 20%**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**. **

"Bunganya 15% yah," Smirk ala Kiba pun dilontarkan. Disusul anggukan dan ucapan terima kasih dari Deidara. Sasuke? Dari tadi Sasuke hanya diam melihat kelakuan aneh dari teman-temannya. Suasana tampak ceria disana. Tetapi, apa yang akan terjadi 25 menit lagi?

**Di tempat lain..**

Di sebuah rumah yang bisa dikategorikan cukup mewah dengan bunga-bungaan yang tidak sedikit. Tampak seorang gadis sedang termenung, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Terkadang-kadang tangan kirinya mengelus lembut bagian perut. Semakin lama dia mengelus semakin dia menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah cantiknya. Sementara itu tangan kanannya menulis di sebuah buku. Serta kesekian kalinya setelah menulis beberapa kata di kertas tersebut ia menoleh keluar jendela kamarnya. Yaa, sekarang gadis itu sedang berada di kamar tidur pribadinya yang bisa dibilang mewah. Sebegitu mewahnya sampai membuat Author tidak bisa mendeskripsikan kamar tersebut lebih rinci. Beberapa detik kemudian…

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Sakura, sekarang sudah saatnya!" Seseorang berteriak dari luar pintu kamar milik gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi. Dengan malasnya Sakura menutup buku yang sedari tadi menemaninya menulis dan kemudian menyimpannya di laci meja tempat dia menulis tadi. Serta berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi menumpu bokongnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarnya untuk segera membuka pintu tersebut. Perlahan-lahan sampai menampakkan sesosok wanita yang kelihatan muda di balik pintu tersebut.

"Ibu, aku masih belum siap. Tunggu sebentar lagi," kata Sakura nampak lesu. Wanita yang dipanggil ibu tadi nampak khawatir.

"Kau kelihatan lelah Sakura. Mungkin sebaiknya kita tunda dulu beroba…" belum sempat wanita tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura tersenyum sambil berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa kok bu. Baiklah, ibu tunggu sebentar dibawah. Saku mau siap-siap dulu." Kemudian pintu ditutup dengan agak sedikit keras. Terlihat kecemasan yang sangat sangat cemas di wajah ibu Sakura, mungkin sekarang beliau hampir saja mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya. Tapi, kenapa?

**oOo**

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Hey, ada yang mengetok pintu. Sasuke, cepat bukakan sana," kata Kiba yang ternyata sedang asyik memandikan Akamaru, anjing peliharaannya. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera membukakan pintu. Tapi, sebelum pintu tersebut terbuka. Insiden mengerikan terjadi.

_BUAK…_

"Adaaaaaw," Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya yang kejedot pintu. Hal itu disebabkan oleh seorang nenek tua 'ralat' wanita yang mendobrak pintu padahal Sasuke sedang berdiri didepan pintu tersebut.

"Cih, lama banget sih bukanya! Dan dimana Deidara, dia harus bayar hari ini!" wanita itu berteriak sampai-sampai mengejutkan Deidara yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Eh, sa…sabar ne.. maksudku bu Tsunade, sebentar lagi Deidara akan datang kemari. Hehehehe..." Kiba nyengir, tetapi Tsunade masih saja memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menampakkan kemarahan.

"Bu Tsunade, tenang saja. Saya sudah siapkan uangnya. Nih!" Deidara memperlihatkan setumpuk uang yang segera diambil oleh Tsunade. Hitung-menghitung pun terjadi. Nampak agak samar mata perempuan muda itu terlihat berwarna hijau.

"Ehm.. Baiklah, kurasa ini cukup. Sasuke, kesini kau!" kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Segera Sasuke menghampiri 'bos'nya tersebut, dengan tampang malas tentunya. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya. Wow, mungkin sekarang hanya wanita tidak normal saja yang tidak tercengang dan terkagum-kagum dengan kekerenan pria pantat ayam tersebut. Tsunade yang tua *digilas Tsunade* saja sempat meneguk liurnya gara-gara melihat kejadian tersebut. Kemudan kembali tersadar setelah Sasuke berada dihadapannya.

"Sasuke, kau dipanggil oleh dokter Neji untuk segera kerumah sakit S^R^ ^U^^A," kata Tsunade menyebutkan sebuah nama rumah sakit yang sedikit Author sensor. Coba tebak sendiri…

"Huh~ mendokusai, tapi baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu melewati Tsunade. Sedangkan dilain pihak Shikamaru merasa ada yang menirunya. Semua orang di rumah tersebut menatap Sasuke sinis entah kenapa.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat!" Tsunade berteriak kencang yang menyebabkan semua orang di rumah tersebut kembali melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Nenek tua itu, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja marah-marah gaje seperti itu. Padahal aku sudah disini sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya aku diberikan pelayanan istimewa kan?" kata Naruto pelan *klo teriak entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya* kepada Kiba yang sedang melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi (memandikan Akamaru).

"Weleh, kau itu terlalu berharap Naruto," ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto melirik-lirik apakah Tsunade sudah pergi dari sini atau belum? Takut pembicaraannya terdengar tadi oleh makhluk yang menurut Naruto paling mengerikan sedunia.

_**oOo**_

Sasuke turun dari kendaraan yang sedari tadi dia kendarai. Dia berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di New Konoha City ini. Tentu saja untuk menemui temannya, kalian tau itu. Sasuke melangkah dan terus melangkah, berjalan menyusuri rumah sakit tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya dia sampai diruangan temannya. Ya, Neji dikenal sebagai dokter ginjal yang sangat handal. Tapi, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Itu kan, Sakura? Mau apa dia disini? Pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi ada dipikirannya, hal itu membuat keinginannya untuk segera masuk dan menyapa sobatnya pun menjadi padam.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan. Apakah kau merasa bagian pinggangmu semakin sakit akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Neji kepada Sakura. Sasuke semakin curiga.

"Ya, mungkin akhir-akhir ini rasa sakitnya semakin parah. Apakah sebentar lagi aku akan.…" Sakura tak melanjutkan. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ouwh, kurasa itu masih tidak akan terjadi. Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Hal itu masih bisa di cegah. Dan kudengar kau baru masuk ke sekolah SMAN7 Konoha yah?" Tanya Neji. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Huuh~ kau ingin penyakit itu benar-benar kau alami yah? Seharusnya kau harus lebih banyak istirahat," kata Neji kesal.

"_Penyakit? Sakura punya penyakit?" _batin Sasuke bingung.

"Dan kenapa orang tuamu itu memperbolehkanmu untuk sekolah? Kalau kau terlalu lelah kau bisa…" Neji menghentikan perkataannya setelah melihat Sakura yang seperti menahan tangis. "Apakah dia benar-benar menangis?" batin Neji bertanya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih saja mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Akulah yang menyuruh orang tuaku untuk bisa menyekolahkanku. Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang salahkanlah aku. Aku tidak ingin terbelenggu dalam kesendirian sampai akhir hayatku nanti," ucap Sakura lirih. Hening sejenak…

"Baiklah, minum obatmu secara teratur yah. Dan jangan lupa istirahat yang banyak, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," kata Neji sambil berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi dia duduki. Tak lama kemudian sakura pun juga ikut berdiri.

"Arigatou, Neji-san." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian segera berlalu menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Neji tampak sibuk membereskan peralatannya yang kelihatan agak berantakan. Tapi setelah beberapa detik Sakura pergi, sesuatu mengagetkannya.

"Uwaa… Ayam lepas.. Ayam lepas," teriak Neji menggema keseluruh pelosok rumah sakit dimuka bumi ini *hoho, nggak kok. Nggak selebay itu kok* saking kagetnya melihat _kau-tau-siapa._

"Hn," ujar Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas.

"Kau ini, mengagetkan ku saja! Oh iya, ini CD milikmu. Aku sudah selesai meminjamnya, hehe… Kau bilang kan memerlukan ini secepatnya. Karena aku sangatlah sibuk dan mungkin tak bisa ke kost-an mu, jadi yaa…. He he," Neji nyengir. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mengambil CD kepunyaannya dari tangan Neji ^note: CD yang dimaksud disini bukan Celana Dalam^.

"Jadii, hanya ini? Membuang uangku saja," kata Sasuke memberikan pandangan sinis kepada temannya itu. Neji nyengir tak tertahankan.

"Ha ha ha. Eh, maksudnya?" kata Neji lagi. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, seakan-akan mau mengatakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Neji tadi. Tetapi, sesuatu menghentikan aksinya itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kejadian barusan. Neji masih menanti jawaban kawannya tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Sasuke pun angkat suara.

"Tadi Sakura datang kesini kan?" gumam Sasuke pelan, tetapi berhasil didengar oleh pendengaran super milik Neji. "Yap, memang kenapa?" tanya Neji, beberapa detik kemudian.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat! Kau dan Sakura itu satu sekolah kan?" tanya Neji lagi dengan setengah berteriak. Sasuke terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bukan hanya satu sekolah, tetapi juga satu kelas," ujar Sasuke. Neji hanya bisa mengatakan kata 'oh' untuk merespon perkataan kawanya tadi. "Jadi kenapa dia datang kesini? Apa dia sakit ginjal?" lanjutnya.

_Deg.._

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tampak gugup?" tanya Sasuke heran. Yah.. Memang, sekarang Neji nampak sangat kelihatan gugup. Apakah gerangan yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Eeeng.. Sakit ginjal?" Neji balik bertanya.

"Iya benar? Soalnya tadi aku dengar sendiri kalau kau berbicara kepada Sakura, katamu _apakah kau merasa bagian pinggangmu semakin sakit akhir-akhir ini?" _kata Sasuke dengan nada menginstrogasi. Neji nyengir (lagi).

"Ha ha.. Eh.. Eeeng.. Tentu saja tidak Sasuke! Ya sudah yah, ada pasien menunggu. Kau pulang sana," gumam Neji sambil mengusir Sasuke bagaikan manusia mengusir kucing. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dokter itu karena ia telah didorong keluar oleh sang dokter. Sasuke pun pulang dengan pikiran hampa.

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura, aku harus selidiki!" pikiran Sasuke terbakar semangat 45. Sementara itu di ruangan dokter Neji.

"Fiuh~ hampir saja. Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Sakura dan aku tidak akan melanggarnya!" batin Neji berkata. Diapun kembali melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya.

_**oOo**_

_**Lima bulan kemudian…**_

"Hua hua huaa! Klo terus terusan seperti ini aku bisa stress.. Huaa." Seseorang berteriak yang diketahui asal teriakan tersebut dari sebuah rumah kost sederhana. Orang tersebut sedari tadi nampak sibuk membolak-balik kamus bahasa Inggris kepunyaannya. Kemudian seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hey, kepala nanas! Tenang sedikit napa," teriak seseorang yang menghampiri seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'kepala nanas' tadi yang telah diketahui bernama Deidara.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku 'kepala nanas'.. Banci daratan!" sang kepala nanas yang diketahui bernama Naruto melotot ke arah Deidara. Deidara balas melotot. Lotot-melototan pun terjadi.

"Hay, semuanya. Lihat, aku bawa apa! Huahahaha…."

Acara lotot-melototan Naruto dan Deidara selesai seketika setelah perkataan Kiba tadi. Naruto ngiler, setelah melihat Kiba membawakan dua buah durian dan dua buah nanas.

"Nyahahahaha… Terima kasih Kiba, kau memang baik hati," Naruto tersenyum penuh kegembiraan. Di lain pihak Deidara sedari tadi memperhatikan buah duriannya. Sejenak memperhatikan wajah Naruto dan sejenak memperhatikan durian secara bergantian. Hmm.. Apakah yang sedang dipikirkannya? Naruto yang risih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh temannya pun akhirnya angkat suara.

"Hey, banci daratan. Ada apa? Jangan bilang aku kepala nanas lagi!" ucap Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Deidara.

"Tenang, aku tak akan memanggilmu kepala nanas lagi. Sebab sekarang kau adalah….. Kucing berkepala durian! Nyahahahahahahaha," tawa laknat diaktifkan oleh Deidara. Naruto marah dan ingin sekali melontarkan Rasengannya muka banci daratan tersebut *tapi di fic kali ini Naruto nggak punya kekuatan kyak gitu-gituan looh*. Kiba hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cih.. Terserah kau saja, yang penting sekarang adalah makaan!" teriak Naruto sambil bersiap untuk mengambil satu buah durian dari tangan Kiba. Tentu saja itu tak akan semudah yang dia kira.

"Eits, ini bukan hanya untukmu Naru-chan. Tetapi ini untuk semua warga di kost-an ini. Ho ho ho." Perkataan Kiba ini membuat Naruto lesu plus Sweetdrop. Deidara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aappa? Di sinikan ada empat.. enam… tujuh orang! Bagianku jadi sedikit dong! Cih.." dengus Naruto kesal. Deidara dan Kiba tertawa.

"Ha ha, malam malam saja kita makannya. Nah, sekarang aku mau belajar dulu. Ingat Naruto, jangan sentuh buah-buahan ini sebelum aku mengijinkannya!" kata Kiba yang nampak tak percaya dengan Naruto. Yaah.. Wajah Naruto sekarang memang sangat meragukan.

"Aiyayai.. Siap bos!" teriak Naruto agak keras. Mudah-mudahan saja Naruto dapat dipercaya kali ini. Sementara itu Sasuke sedang asyik membolak-balik buku pelajaran di kamarnya. Nampak sangat serius karena besok SMAN7 Konoha mengadakan ujian dan ujian yang pertama adalah Bahasa Inggris *jarang-jarang*.

_**KEESOKAN HARINYA…**_

Suasana sunyi dan sepi sedang menyelimuti sekolah SMAN7 Konoha sekarang. Itu hal yang wajar karena ujian akhir semester tengah dilaksanakan. Kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi di ruangan 8, ruangan tempat Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Sakura Haruno berada.

"Ugh.. Bagaimana ini! Sial.. Soalnya sulit sekali," pikir Naruto frustasi. Dia melirik kekiri kekanan, dengan hati-hati tentunya berharap agar tak ketahuan oleh guru pengawas. Akhirnya pandangannya jatuh kepada temannya yang berada cukup jauh darinya, yaitu Sakura Haruno. Sakura pun ikut menatapnya.

"Psstt!" Naruto mengacungkan kedua jarinya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian mengacungkan ketiga jarinya. Hmm.. Kalau para reader tidak paham akan Author translatekan maksud pria berkumis kucing tersebut.

"_Sakura, nomor 23 apa jawabannya"_

Melihat perbuatan Naruto tersebut Sakura hanya tersenyum dan segera melihat kertas jawabannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura mengacungkan ke empat jari dengan hati-hati. Berharap tidak ketahuan oleh sang guru pengawas. Dan bagi kalian yang tidak mengerti maksud Sakura akan Author translate kan lagi menjadi bahasa yang lebih mudah dipahami.

"_Naruto, nomor 23 jawabanku adalah D"_

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Naruto yang sepertinya ingin berterima kasih kepada Sakura. Tapi, Sasuke sekarang sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Kenapa yah?

Detik demi detik telah berlalu.. Soal demi soal telah terjawab oleh para siswa di sekolah ini… Tinggal lima belas menit lagi ujian akan berakhir. Naruto masih saja terlihat panik. Di tengah kepanikan yang Naruto rasakan Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Semua siswa di kelas tersebut nampak kaget. Pria ayam itu pun langsung berjalan mendekati guru yang mengawas ujian mereka tadi.

"Ini pak, saya sudah selesai," ujar Sasuke innocent.

"Oh, iya. Silahkan kau pulang!" kata guru pengawas merespon perkataan Sasuke tadi. Dengan tampang malas Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas tersebut. Disusul Sakura dan Shion yang juga berdiri lalu berjalan menuju guru pengawas. Siswa-siswa yang lainnya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang tidak. Naruto sedari tadi terlihat frustasi dan melirik kesana-kesini, berharap menemukan jawaban terhadap soal yang sedang dikerjakannya. Karena ruangan kelas hamper kosong, dengan terpaksa dia mengisi jawaban soalnya tersebut dengan asal-asalan dan segera berlari menuju guru pengawas.

.

Nah, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kita liat di chapter depan yah…

_**T.B.C**_

**Nyahahahahaha.… Maaf kalau jelek. Ini saya buat dengan terburu-buru dikarenakan kesibukan saya yang sangat mendalam. Okeh, gimana menurut kalian? Dan soal summary nya masih nggak nyambung dengan isinya yah? Mungkin akan saya buat yang lebih nyambung di chapter.3. Riviuw yah ^.^, buat nambah semangat… Yosh!**

**REVIEW'S****, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahay, akhirnya bisa update juga. Nyahahaha *tawa laknat*. Okeeh, moga-moga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yah^^**

**Disclaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya akrab melalui pesan singkat yaitu sms, tetapi saat bertemu mereka tampak tak saling kenal. Lalu, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya?**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**AU ,Tidak masuk akal, gaje, sedikit OOC, DMBL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**. **

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Sasuke kaget setelah melihat Sakura berada dihadapannya. Dengan tersenyum. Tersenyum bagai bidadari yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tersemu merah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya….." Perkataan Sakura terhenti yang membuat Sasuke makin penasaran. Sekarang pria berpantat ayam tersebut sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Sakura sedikit membuka mulutnya. Hal itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Deg..

Jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak, kali ini lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. "Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Sasuke tergagap. Masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia dengar. Sakura sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tetapi… Sekarang aku tidak bisa," kata Sakura yang kemudian makin menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia mulai menghilang dari hadapan pemuda ayam tersebut.

"Sa-Sakura, kau? Sakur-"

_**-oOo-**_

"Sakura…" Sasuke bergumam sambil bangun dari kasur yang sedari tadi menemaninya untuk tidur. Terlihat jelas keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya. "Kenapa? Ini sudah kali ketiga aku bermimpi tentangnya. Cih, sebenarnya apa salahku?"

Sasuke mengusap matanya pelan sambil berdiri dari kasur. Sedikit menoleh ke kanan memastikan teman-temannya belum bangun dan tidak mendengar perkataannya tadi. Kemudian melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding rumah tersebut.

"Jam lima pagi.." batin Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Tetapi ditengah ketenangan Sasuke, seseorang menyeringai.

"Heh~ dasar teme. Hampir setiap malam dia selalu mengigau tentang Sakura. Apa mungkin ia menyukainya?" pikir Naruto yang masih pura-pura terlelap di tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian, muncul ide licik dalam pikirannya.

_**-oOo-**_

"Huh… Lega rasanya," gumam Sasuke pelan sambil mengosok-gosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang sekarang sedang basah. Kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang sedang bersandar ditembok. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya.

"Kau mau minta nomor Sakura tidak?" cengir Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya.

"Apakah ia mendengar teriakanku tadi pagi" batin Sasuke cemas. "Memannya aku peduli?" kata Sasuke memasang wajah cuek.

"Yakin?" goda Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin gugup.

"Sudah sudah… Aku mau siap-siap dulu," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siap-siap untuk apa?" tanya Naruto yang heran dengan temannya itu. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi meninggalkan teman duriannya itu dengan wajah semakin cuek.

"Hehe, liat saja nanti… Sasuke," batin Naruto menyeringai sambil berlalu mengambil handuk yang tergantung di pintu kamarnya. Kemudian segera menuju tempat peristirahaatan sementaranya (baca:kamar mandi).

_**-oOo-**_

"Uh, aku sedikit gugup. Semoga saja tidak ada mata pelajaran yang mengulang!" kata Ino kepada Sakura yang sedang asyik membaca buku gaje alias nggak jelas. Seperti tidak merespon perkataannya tadi. "Sakura," panggil Ino sekali lagi.

"Hn," gumam Sakura pelan agar membuatkan temannya itu tidak kecewa, tetapi matanya tetap terfokus ke buku yang ia baca.

"Buku apa yang kau baca itu?"

"Ohayou~."

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Ino dan Sakura dari belakang yang mengakibatkan mereka meringis kesakita. Orang tersebut hanya nyengir.

"Aduh… Tenten! Bisa kah kau tidak melakukan itu lagi padaku?" protes Ino sambil menunjuk Tenten dengan jari telunjuknya. Yang ditunjuk cuma bisa tertawa pelan sambil melihat Sakura yang masih tidak megalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sakura, buku apa yang kau baca itu?" tanya Tenten sembari melirik buku yang dimaksud, tetapi dengan sigap Sakura menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Aah! Bukan apa-apa.. Bukan sesuatu yang penting," Sakura tersenyum. Ino seperti ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi nampak ragu. Begitu juga dengan Tenten.

"Eh, kalian rupanya ada disini. Udah liat pengumuman tentang ujian belum? Di kelas 10-2" Seorang gadis datang tiba-tiba yang diketahui gadis itu bernama Hinata. Secara serentak, Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino melirik langsung kearah Hinata. Nampak heran.

"Pengumuman? Kau bagaimana?" tanya Tenten. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya Sakura CS sudah paham apa yang dimaksud oleh kawannya itu.

"Ya sudah, jangan buang-buang waktu! Ayo segera kita lihat," teriak Ino bersemangat sambil menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan tangan kiri Tenten. Sementara Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya sampailah mereka ditempat yang disebutkan Hinata tadi. Terlihat banyak kerumunan siswa-siswi sedikit berdesakan disana. Tetapi dengan usaha yang gigih dan ketekunan yang tinggi, akhirnya Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten berhasil melewati kerumunan tersebut dan bisa melihat pengumuman dengan tenang, damai, dan sejahtera (?)

"Hmm.. Syukurlah nama ku tidak ada," Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat papan pengumuman yang berada dihadapannya. Begitu juga dengan Ino dan Tenten.

"Wow wow, sekolah sudah hampir, ayo ambil tas?" kata Tenten setelah melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sakura mengangguk dan segera menuju kelasnya. Sementara itu…

"Haha, mengejutkan! Ini benar-benar keajaiban! Semua nilai ujianku diatas tujuh." Naruto berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan dihadapan Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku yang diketahui itu adalah buku komik. Naruto penasaran.

"Eeng~ Sasuke, buku apa yang sedang kau baca itu?" tanya Naruto menunjukkan rasa penasarannya. Dengan pelan Sasuke memperlihatkan sampul buku yang dibacanya tadi. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu komik? Judulnya, NARUTO? Wahah, sama kyak namaku, berarti pengarangnya mendapatkan inspirasi dari ku. Huahahaha…." Tawa laknat Naruto menggema ke seluruh ruangan kelas tersebut. Untung saja di kelas itu hanya ada mereka berdua, jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil meneruskan membaca. Naruto melirik keluar kelas, dilihatnya kumpulan para gadis sedang menuju kesini.

"Hey, Naruto," sapa Tenten ramah. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil nyengir bagaikan kuda. Sasuke? Dia masih asyik membaca komik. Sakura berjalan menuju kursi kepunyaannya, mengambil tas berwarna merah muda yang tergeletak disana. Tiba-tiba, Naruto tersenyum licik.

"Sudah mau pulang yah?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah biasa biasa saja. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk pelan. Terlihat dengan samar, Sakura sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke. Sedikit tersenyum pula. Tetapi, tanpa terduga ternyata Sasuke juga sedikit melirik kearah Sakura. Sekilas, emerald kembali bertemu Onyx. Dengan serentak, mereka berdua segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah bawah. Sakura sedikir bersemu merah.

_Teeeeeed…._

"Aha, akhirnya! Ayo Sasuke, kita pulang!" kata Naruto bersemangat, membuat Sakura dan Ino sweatedrope untuk sementara.

"Hn."

_**-oOo-**_

"Aaargh! Oh, tidak! Dimana benda itu?" Sakura tampak frustasi sambil mengombrak-abrik tas miliknya. Kamarnya kini terlihat sangat berantakan. "Benda itu tidak boleh sampai hilang! Bisa gawat nanti," batinnya cemas. Terdengar suara kecil dari handphone miliknya yang kini berada diatas meja. Segera dia mengambilnya…

_From: Naruto AU_

_Hey, Sakura. Lagi ngapain?_

_._

**Di Kost tempat Naruto…**

_From: Sakura-chan_

_Aku lagi pusing! Barang pentingku hilang,. ._

_._

"Haha," tawa gaje Naruto yang membuat Kiba melirik kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Naru?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Naruto melirik sedikit, tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke dibelakang Kiba.

"Hn."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera melewati Naruto dan Kiba yang masih cengo dibuatnya, menuju kamar tidurnya. Mungkin ingin berganti baju, jadi… Kita sensor bagian ini! Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke yang sudah berganti baju menjadi baju kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah menyala dengan celana selutut sedang merapikan pakaian sekolahnya yang tadi ia pakai. Sembari merapikan tas kepunyaannya. Waaw, dia memang anak yang rajin. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkannya.

"Benda apa ini? Dan punya siapa?" tanya dalam hati, penasaran dengan benda yang sedang ia pegang. Sebuah botol plastik yang diselimuti oleh kertas berwarna putih. Sedikit mengamati, terdapat tulisan kecil di botol tersebut.

"Sakura Haruno?" ucap Sasuke pelan. Kemudian, dia segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Dan benda apa itu?" kata Kiba heran melihat benda yang dipengang oleh Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, tetapi dengan tampang yang berbeda.

"Punya siapa itu?" tanya Naruto ingin memperjelas semuanya. "Sakura," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Mungkin ini barang yang oenting. Aku mau pergi kerumahnya sebentar untuk…" lanjut Sasuke yang kemudian dipotong cepat oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak konfirmasi dulu ke Sakura, siapa tau dia tidak ada dirumah? Sini aku beri nomor handphonenya." Naruto mengangkat kedua alis. Kiba dan Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberi tau gadis itu?" tanya Kiba, Naruto nampak berfikir sejenak.

"Pulsaku habis, jadi tidak bisa! Haha…." Naruto nyengir. Kemudian Sasuke menarik nafas pelas, berusaha menghadapi dilema ini (?) "Baiklah, terserah! Sini, aku minta nomornya," jawab Sasuke dengan tampang malas malasan. Dilain pihak, Shikamaru merasa seperti ada yang meniru sifatnya.

"Ya, sudah! Silahkan bersenang-senang," kata pria berkepala durian yang membuat pria berbokong ayam mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Begitu juga dengan sang suku Aborigin (?).

_**Di Tempat Lain…**_

"Aarrh! Ternyata benar-benar hilang!" teriak seorang gadis berfrustasi lanjutan yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno. Dengan rambut yang agak acak-acakan, tetapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang terpancar diwajahnya ^wayoo^. Tiba-tiba yang tanpa diduga, hanphonenya kembali berdering.

"Naruto?" batin Sakura yang sedang bergegas mengambil handphonenya, tetapi tebakannya salah besar! "Siapa ini?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

_From: 085754^^^^^_

_Hn. Ini Sakura?_

_._

"Hmm…" Sakura nampak berfikir sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai membalas pesan tersebut.

_To: 085754^^^^^_

_Sasuke?_

_._

Beberapa detik kemudian…

_From: 085754^^^^^_

_Hn. Kok tau?_

_._

_To: 085754^^^^^_

_Yaah, itu nggak penting. Ada apa?_

_._

_From: 085754^^^^^_

_Kau ada kehilangan sesuatu?_

_._

Deg…

"Haa? Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui hal itu? Jangan-jangan…" Pikiran Sakura yang sudah mulai menemukan titik akhir dari masalah yang sedang dia hadapi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera membalas sms dari Sasuke tadi.

_To: 085754^^^^^_

_Iya. Katakan, apa kau yang telah mengambil botol plastik punyaku! Di situ ada namaku, cepat jawab?_

_._

_**-oOo-**_

Sudah setengah jam Sasuke tidak membalas sms dari Sakura. Gadis berambut pink ini mulai gelisah. Gelisah apakah Sasuke yang benar-benar mengambil barangnya itu. Dan gelisah, berharap semoga pria ayam yang dimaksud tidak membuka isi dari botol punyanya tersebut. Ketakutan, kekhawatiran, dan semacamnya sekarang bergabung menjadi satu. Tapi, akhirnya yang dinanti telah tiba. Handphone milik Sakura kembali mengeluarkan bunyinya. Tanpa lampu merah terlebih dahulu, Sakura langsung mengambil handphonenya yang tadi tergeletak tak berdaya di meja sebelah kasur tempat dia merebahkan diri sekarang.

_From: 085754^^^^^_

_Hn. Gomen, aku barusan tadi makan, jadi agak telat balas smsmu. Mengenai barang itu. Iya, benar. Barang itu ada padaku. Jangan salah sangka dulu. Jujur, bukan aku yang mengambilnya. Barang itu tiba-tiba saja ada di tasku, percaya yah?_

_._

Sakura sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega membaca pesan singkat dari temannya tersebut. Belum sempat Sakura membalas sms dari Sasuke tadi, hanfphonenya kembali berbunyi.

_From: 085754^^^^^_

_Kau ada dirumah? Aku mau mengantar barang ini?_

_._

_**-oOo-**_

_From: Sakura_

_Eeng… Iya. Itu ide yang bagus, aku tunggu yah~_

_._

Sasuke segera bangkit dari kasur tempat dia merebahkan dirinya sekarang. Kemudian memasang celana jeans panjang dan jaket kelam berwarna abu-abu dan segera bergegas keluar kamar. Di tengah perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan Deidara yang menatap heran kepadanya.

"Mau kemana kau, rapi sekali, heh, rapi?" ujar Deidara tambah heran sambil menyantap kue bolu. Sasuke hanya ber'hn'ria.

"Bukan apa-apa, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting," kata Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Deidara yang masih cengo. "Ada apa dengan ayam itu yah?" Deidara mengerutkan dahinya.

Sasuke membuka pintu keluar kost nya dan segera berjalan menuju rumah Sakura yang nampak tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Langkah demi langkah telah ia jalani, rintangan demi rintangan telah ia tempuh. Dan akhirnya sampailah dia disebuah rumah mewah yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis bunga dan tanaman. Sasuke tetap terlihat keren dan santai. Dia berjalan, mencoba mencari dimana pintu rumah tersebut. Akhirnya… Yap, dapat!

"Ini bel yah?" batin Sasuke melihat sebuah tombol kecil yang memang mirip seperti bel. Tanpa ragu dia menekan pelan benda tersebut. Tidak terjadi apa-apa? "Hm."Pikir Sasuke agak keras.

"Tunggu sebentar," suara aneh plus gaje keluar dari benda yang nampak asing bagi Sasuke. Tetapi akibat kemampuan analisanya yang tinggi akhirnya dia dapat menyimpulkan benda apa itu. Setelah agak lama menunggu, seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Sasuke," seorang gadis memakai T-shirt merah berlengan pendek dengan rok berwarna pink dengan motif bunga-bungaan seujung kaki membukakan pintu yang diketahui gadis itu adalah Sakura. Sasuke sedikit tercengang melihat gadis tersebut. Tetapi, masih keren,

"Ini… punyamu," Sasuke menyerahkan botol plastik berwarna putih kepada gadis yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Sakura mengambilnya dengan pelan, membuat tangan mereka agak bersentuhan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tidak melihat isinya kan?" tanya Sakura harap harap cemas.

"Hn."

"Fiuh, syukurlah!" batin Sakura lega. Hening sejenak diantara mereka untuk beberapa saat…

"Jadi….? Apa?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yaaa, tugasku sudah selesai. Sayonara~" ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dengan tampang malas malasan, membuat gadis pink itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Melihat kepergian sang pantat ayam…

_**T.B.C**_

**Nyahahahahaha #ditabok pake sandal jepit. Gomen gomen segomen gomennya bila nggak memuaskan. Rencananya chapter depan si Sasu udah akrab ^lewat sms^ dengan Saku. Okeeeh… terima kasih banyak buat yang baca fic ini, dan buat para reviewer:**

Uchiha'Haruno-chan, Schiffer Lucifer, 4ntk4-ch4n**, **kimichi-kun**, **Aiyu2302**, **Kaara UchihaSaku, Lee Hyunae ELF**, **Kinay Saku-chan**, **Hikari Shinju, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS**, **Black-wingked reaper**, **Nakamura Kumiko-chan**, **Chancha D'Black Angel**, **Red Line, me

**Tanpa kalian, fic ini nggak akan berlanjut. Maaf, nggak bisa bales satu satu. Akhir kata, ripiuw buat nambah semangat saya yah ^.^… Ingat, jangan bosan untuk memberikan saya.**

**REVIEWS, ****please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyahahahahahahaha #tendanged. Maaf, klo updatenya agak telat. Soalnya habis Try Out *kagak penting -"*. Arigatou buat para reviewer sebelumnya karena udah mau riviuw fic gaje ini ^sujud sungkem^. Okeeh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi. Langsung saja….**

**Disclaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya akrab melalui pesan singkat yaitu sms, tetapi saat bertemu mereka tampak tak saling kenal. Lalu, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya?**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**AU ,Tidak masuk akal, gaje, sedikit OOC, agak OC, straight, DMBL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**. **

**Keesokan Harinya, pukul 04:37**

"Huuaaah!" Seorang gadis berambut pink menguap cukup lebar sambil mengucek-ngucek mata emeraldnya yang kini sudah agak dibasahi dengan air mata. Bukan karena menangis. Dia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar yang author akui cukup mewah. Dan sudah lama diketahui kalau gadis tersebut bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Ada sms?" batinnya mengambil handphone yang berada di meja sebelah kasur yang ia duduki sekarang.

_From: Sasuke_

_Hn. Ohayou~_

_._

Saukra sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terlihat sedikit senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

_To: Sasuke_

_Ohayou~ aku tak sabar lagi menunggu hari esok. ._

_._

_From: Sasuke_

_Hn. Aku juga, lagi ngapain?_

_._

_To: Sasuke_

_Belum sempat ngapa-ngapain, baru aja aku bangun tidur. Kamu?_

_._

_From: Sasuke_

_Aku lagi duduk-duduk gaje, sambil minum minum gaje pula_

_._

_To: Sasuke_

_Minum apa?_

_._

_From: Sasuke_

_Hn. Jus Tomat kesukaanku._

_._

_To: Sasuke_

_Jus Tomat yah?_

_Hmm…_

_._

_From: Sasuke_

_Memangnya kenapa?_

_._

_To: Sasuke_

_Tidak apa-apa, oh iya! Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan_

_._

_**-oOo-**_

**Di tempat lain… Pukul 05:57!**

_From: Sakura_

_Hahag, kau lucu juga yah? Aku kira selera humormu rendah_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_Hn. Aku tak merasa demikian, tapi… selera humorku ini sangat tinggi, saking tingginya sampai-sampai kau tak akan bisa memahaminya_

_._

_From: Sakura_

_-Sweatdrop- Hahaha, hey, sebentar lagi sekolah!_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_Ya. Sudah dulu yah. Aku mau mandi, see you~_

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Haik!_

_._

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi menemaninya duduk. Sambil melemaskan seleruh tubuh yang agak kaku. Lalu, mengambil handuk untuk segera mandi. Tetapi…

"Oh tidak! Karena terlalu asyik smsan aku jadi lupa mandi. Sial, harus antri," batin Sasuke melihat Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang berjejer di depan kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya, aku terlambat!" kata Sasuke yang berhasil mengejutkan Kiba.

"Eeh ayam ayam ayam… Eh, Sasuke! Haha, yaa, guru agama sedang mandi tuh. Semoga sebentar lagi selesai," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum simpul. Diselingi Shikamaru yang berkata, "mendokusai~

_**-oOo-**_

"Sasuke!" kata Kiba agak berteriak kepada Sasuke yang ada didepannya. Seperti biasa, responnya, "hn."

"Heh, dingin seperti biasa. Aku rasa kau akan mendapatkan ranking pertama lagi, seperti semester lalu, haha.." Kiba tertawa. Mereka berdua kini menyosori ruangan demi ruangan yang berada di SMAN7 itu. Secara gaje tentunya, tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Hn. Memangnya aku peduli?" ujar Sasuke tambah ingin. Kiba sweatdrop. "Naruto?" lanjutnya.

"Hahay, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.. Hahaha," kata Naruto yang datang menghampiri Kiba dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi! Sudah hampir setiap hari aku melihat tampang cengo mu itu! Oh kami-sama, berikanlah aku waktu meskipun hanya satu hari untuk tidak melihat wajah gila Naruto," kata Kiba alay dan lebay. Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto swt, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap keren.

"Hey, Sakura. Menurutmu, besok kau mendapatkan peringkat berapa?" ujar Ino kepada Sakura. Ya, mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Untuk membeli makanan tentunya.

"Entahlah, terserah aku mau peringkat berapa," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Oh iya… Baru ingat, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di laci mejaku! Aku ambil sebentar yah," lanjutnya agak panik membuat Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dasar, jidat lebar!" gumam Ino pelan sambil melihat gadis pink kawannya itu semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Sementara itu…

"Hahahaha… Itu benar sekali!" tawa laknat Naruto menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang mengakibatkan mereka (Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto) menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa-siswa disana. Kiba menggetok kepala Naruto agak keras.

"Auw."

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit, dasar durian Bangkok!" bisik Kiba dengan nada agak sedikit kasar. Tetapi hal itu dibalas Naruto dengan getokan supernya. Kiba pun kembali membalas, dan akhirnya terjadi acara getok-menggetok diantara mereka berdua.

"Hn. Aku mau ketempat biasa," ujar Sasuke nyambung meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sedang asyik ber-getok-ria. Sepertinya perkataannya kali ini tidak didengarkan oleh Kiba dan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menyusuri ruangan sekolahnya yang diakui cukup mewah dan luias. Rasa syukur selalu ia ucapkan setiap hari karena bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah disini. Tak lama setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, mata onyx miliknya kini menangkap seorang gadis bermata emerald yang tengah berada dihadapannya. Sang gadis sekarang sedang menuju kemari, mungkin.

"Itu, Sakura. Eeng!" batin Sasuke kacau. Melihat sang gadis semakin dekat dengannya.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka berdua akan bertemu. Ingin sekali rasanya bagi Sasuke untuk menyapanya. Memanggil nama gadis tersebut. Tetapi, entah mengapa bibirnya terasa kaku. Terasa sulit untuk mengucapkan, "hay Sakura" atau semacamnya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi atau mungkin tak sampai satu meter. Sasuke menatap kearah bawah, seperti mempersiapkan segalanya. Tak tau mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini….

_Set.._

Sakura melewati Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata apapun, dan tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya. Onyx tak sempat bertemu kembali dengan Emerald. Dan itu sangat disayangkan. Sakura sekarang sudah jauh meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hay, Sa-Sakura," gumam Sasuke pelan menatap Sakura yang semakin jauh darinya. Terlambat. Pasti sekarang dia sudah sangat menyesal. "Hn," lanjutnya yang kemudian kembali berjalan ketempat asal tujuannya. Berusaha melupakan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Sakura terus berjalan, melewati siswa-siswi yang menghalangi dengan sekuat tenaga (?). Dan akhirnya sampailah ia ketempat tujuan. 10-4, ruangan kelasnya saat ini. Ini adalah hari terakhir ia belajar di ruangan ini. Mungkin. Gadis pink tersebut berjalan menuju meja tempat duduknya. Segera memasukkan sebagian tangan kanan kebawah laci meja. Mengambil sesuatu, kemudian melepaskan tas yang dipakainya pelan. Lalu, memasukkan _'sesuatu_ yang ia ambil tadi kedalam tasnya.

"Sebentar lagi," gumamnya sedang melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang ia tempati sekarang.

_**-oOo-**_

Sasuke merebahkan pantat ayamnya *maksudnya kepalanya* ke sebuah kasur untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan dirinya yang sangat lelah. Jelas saja, dia harus membantu si nenek sihir *baca: Tsunade* mengangkatkan barang belanjaannya yang super banyak itu, ditambah lagi jarak yang ditempuh juga cukup/sangat jauh. Yaah, ini mungkin imbalan karena Tsunade sudah mau mengambil rapot milik Sasuke yang seharusnya diambil oleh orang tuanya. Tetapi karena orang tua Sasuke sudah… sudah…. Eeng… Meninggal, jadi yaa (?)

"Huuh," keluhnya sambil mengambil hanphone yang berada di meja sebelah kasur tempat dia beristirahat sekarang. Sembari mengutak-atiknya. Ternyata sekarang dia berniat untuk mengsms Sakura.

_To: Sakura_

_Kur, lagi ngapain?_

_._

Tak lama menunggu ternyata balasan yang telah dinantikan datang juga.

_From: Sakura_

_Kar Kur Kar Kur, emang nya apa?_

_Hahaha_

_Nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain, duduk termenung seperti biasa_

_._

Sasuke agak sedikit berfikir, entah kenapa. Setelah itu kembali tangan mungilnya mengetik keypad di handphone nya dengan secepat petir.

_To: Sakura_

_Lha?_

_Katanya nggak ngapa-ngapain, duduk termenung itu berarti kau ngapa-ingapain!_

_Dan oh iya, km ranking brapa?_

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Haha, iya iya. Aku ngapa-ngapain. Puas?_

_Yaa, 2, kau?_

_._

Mata kiri Sasuke sedikit membulat setelah membaca sms dari Sakura, "ranking 2? Waaw, ternyata dia gadis yang cukup pintar. Eeng… mungkin bukan cukup, tetapi pintar saja."

_To: Sakura_

_Belum belum_

_Hn, aku.._

_Ranking 32, _

_._

_From: sakura_

_Trus?_

_==" Serius wooyy,!_

_._

Terukir sedikit senyuman di wajah pria berbokong ayam tersebut. Tapi, sesuatu mengganggunya.

"Sasuke! Cepat kemari, gawat!"

Suaru itu, tak asing dan tak bukan itu adalah suara teriakan gaje dari Naruto. Dengan malas-malasan sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera mendatangi asal suara tersebut.

"Hn, ada apa?" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang lebih malas dari tadi.

"A-aku," Naruto sedikit bersemu merah *loh?*, juga menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku pinjam uangmu? Please, aku sangat perlu!" kata Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya yang sukses membuat Sasuke nosebleed ^ralat^ maksudnya Sweatdroop.

"Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk, membeli komik berjudul 'NARUTO'.. Hahay, aku suka ceritanya!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat.

"Waah, ternyata kau sekarang menyukai komik itu yah? Baiklah, terserah. Tapi, ingat! Hanya kupinjami," jelas Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang nyengir menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai, ia membuka sebuah laci dan mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna coklat tua. Tak lama kemudian, beliau (?) keluar dari kamar dan segera datang menunggu pria duren yang telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ini," kata Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang kearah Naruto.

"Hahay, arigatou gozaimashitta, Sasu-kun! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik sedunia!" kata Naruto yang langsung memeluk erat-erat sahabatnya tersebut (baca: Sasuke), yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah.

"Huuaah, apa yang terjadi disini?"

Seseorang berhasil mengejutkan si _dobe-teme_. Pria tersebut mempunyai rambut yang cukup besar dan hampir menyerupai nanas. Ia datang sambil menguap yang menandakan pria ini sangatlah pemalas. Tak lain tak bukan pria tersebut adalah Shikamaru Nara. Teman kost-an nya NaruSasu.

"Ck, dasar pemalas!" gumam Naruto pelan, berharap agak tak didengar oleh Shikamaru. "Nggak ada apa-apa, lebih baik kau mencuci pakaian saja," lanjut Naruto sudah agak keras.

"Huuh. Mendokusai, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Sudah dulu yah, aku ngantuk," gerutu Shikamaru yang sekarang bergegas meninggalkan NaruSasu.

"Hmm… Sudah dulu ya Sas. Aku mau ke toko buku dulu, jaa~" Naruto ngacir meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri terpalu (?)

Dengan malas-malasan Sasuke kembali menuju kekamar nya. Ya, untuk membalas sms Sakura tadi. Setelah sampai, dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mengutak-atik handphone kesayangannya. Mata sedikit terbelalak setelah melihat ada satu pesan belum terbaca.

_From: Sakura_

_Sas,?_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_Hn, maaf, tadi ada gangguan sedikit dari si kepala durian_

_Tadi kita mendebatkan tentang apa?_

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Oh~_

_Kita nggak berdebat tadi, aku Cuma nanya km ranking berapa?_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_1_

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Apanya?_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_Aku ranking 1_

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Serius?_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_Klo nggak percaya ya udah_

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Ya udah deh, aku percaya…_

_Wiih, km ternyata orangnya pintar yah!_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_Tidak, aku cuma orang biasa yang biasa-biasa , iya. Katanya saat liburan ini kelas kita mau pergi ke PU^^A^. Kau ikut?_

_._

Lama menunggu masih tak ada jawaban datang dari Sakura. Sasuke sekarang terlihat sangatlah bosan. Ingin rasanya ia terlelap sekarang, mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang telah lelah beraktivitas hari ini. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, handphonenya kembali berdering.

_From: Sakura_

_Mbb_

_Hmm… sepertinya aku ikut.. Kau?_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_Mbb? Apa itu?_

_Sepertinya aku juga ikut, itu masih perkiraan. Bisa saja ada urusan mendadak.._

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Hahaha_

_Mbb itu artinya Maaf baru balas, masa kau tak tau?_

_Urusan mendadak? Contohnya?_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_Hn, ternyata itu yah. Aku benar-benar tak tau, jelas saja. Aku orangnya tak terlalu mengikuti trend masa kini_

_Contohnya.._

_Misalkan Tsunade-sama menyuruhku untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu atau menemaninya pergi kesuatu tempat untuk melakukan suatu urusan bisnis._

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Hahag, aku tak yakin_

_Membeli itu kan cuma sebentar, tak akan lama. Lalu, bisnis apa?_

_Dan lagi, siapa itu Tsunade-sama?_

_Ibumu yah?_

_._

Deg..

Sasuke sedikit tercekat setelah membaca kata ibu di pesan yang dikirim Sakura kepadanya. Sekarang, tiba-tiba saja ia tertunduk lesu. Kembali teringat dalam benaknya, kematian ibunya. Membuatnya hampir meneteskan air mata. Itu cuma hampir, dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki tak boleh cengeng bukan? Yaah, wajar saja. Karena dulu, dia harus melihat sendiri detik-detik kematian ibunya. Terlebih lagi dia masih tergolong lugu saat itu karena masih berumur 10 tahun.

_To: Sakura_

_Tak yakin, kenapa?_

_Kau tak tau, Tsunade-sama itu bila belanja tak bisa kurang dari 3 jam. Pasti lebih dari itu, dan bila aku menolak permintaan untuk menemaninya belanja, glek!_

_Tsunade-sama itu pemilik kost tempat aku dan Naruto tinggal. Jadi, dia bukan ibuku.._

_Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak 6 tahun yang lalu_

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Sudahlah, lupakan_

_Ouwh, lalu bisnis?_

_Eeng… Gomen, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_Baiklah…_

_Bisnis, hmm. Pokoknya bisnis, kau tak perlu tau_

_Sudahlah, tak apa-apa_

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Gomen sekali lagi_

_._

_**-oOo-**_

" Naruto, hati-hati. Nanti adonannya rusak!" kata Kiba dengan nada agak sedikit marah kepada Naruto yang sedang mengepal-ngepalkan segumpal adonan ditangannya.

"Iya iya, gomen deh. Kau juga harus hati-hati!" gerutu Naruto sedikit kesal, lalu meletakkan adonan tadi disebuah nampan agak besar. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang.

"Kalian bisa lebih cepat sedikit? Pesanan kita banyak," ucap seseorang dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat tidak terlalu kasar. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut putih panjang, dan terlihat agak tua atau bisa dibilang sangat tua?

"Okeh, Jiraiya-sama," kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Hal itu membuat orang yang dipanggil Jiraiya-sama tadi tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, semuanya kembali bekerja," teriak Jiraiya kepada semua orang ditempat tersebut.

Sasuke yang baru saja datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian, dia meletakkan nampan yang ia pegang memakai sarung tangan tadi di sebuah meja. Terlihat sangat hati-hati.

"Naruto, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Hn," ujar Naruto menirukan cirri khas dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan hadir liburan ke P^N^^K bersama teman-teman sekelas kita satu minggu lagi?"

Naruto nampak berfikir sebentar.

"Mungkin, akan kuusahakan bisa hadir. Bagaimana dengan mu? Dan kau Kiba?" tanya Naruto balik. Kiba menoleh sedikit, masih tak berhenti membolak-balik kan adonan.

"Sepertinya, bisa!" kata Kiba.

"Kalau aku…"

"Hey, Sasuke. Cepat kemari," seseorang berteriak memanggil Sasuke agak keras menyebabkan yang dipanggil kaget bukan kepalang.

"Iya iya, sebentar Hidan-san!" jawab Sasuke dengan tampang malas-malasan segera berjalan menuju suara panggilan tadi. Naruto dan Kiba terkikik pelan.

_**T.B.C**_

**Waaaaduuuh, gomen gomen. Kyaknya chapter ini nggak memuaskan yah? Gomen lagi ^sujud sujud^. Yaah, maaf buat para peripiuw karena saya cuma bisa ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak banyak banyak banyaknya… Terima kasih juga buat yang udah mau baca fic gaje plus nggak bermutu ini –smirk-. Nyahaha, akhir kata, riviuw yah buat nambah semangat..**

**Yosh!**

**REVIEW'S, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hn… Nyahahaha #dibekep. Akhirnya bisa Update juga. Arigatou arigatou arigatou gozaimashitta buat yang udah riviuw. Okeeh, langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

** Summary: **

**Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya akrab melalui pesan singkat yaitu sms, tetapi saat bertemu mereka tampak tak saling kenal. Lalu, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya?**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**AU , agak sedikit tidak masuk akal, gaje, sedikit OOC, agak OC, straight, DMBL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**. **

_**-oOo-**_

Pagi yang cerah di New Konoha City. Para penduduk di kota modern tersebut menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Yah, seperti hal nya Sasuke. Sekarang pria ber_pantat_ tersebut sedang berolahraga, sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang agak kaku. Bersama dengan teman baiknya, Naruto.

"Huah! Segarnya," ujar Naruto lega sambil mengangkat ketiaknya tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke nosebleed. Tak lama, Kiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hey, kenapa kalian tak membangunkanku?" kata Kiba malas-malasan sambil mengucek-ngucek mata kanannya.

"Memangnya apa untungnya bagi kami?" tanya Sasuke dingin membuat Naruto nyengir tak tertahankan. Akhirnya mereka berolah raga bersama-sama. Ditengah kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini, seseorang berambut kuning dengan wajah agak sedikit mirip eerr.. perempuan datang menghampiri.

"Hey, boleh aku ikut?" tanya gadis, oh bukan, pria tersebut yang ternyata bernama Deidara.

"Baiklah, silahkan. Memangnya apa hak kami untuk melarangmu?" tanya Kiba balik yang membuat pria blonde tersebut berfikir sejenak.

"Yaaa, haha. Lupakan." Deidara kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya kekiri dan kekanan membuat Naruto CS tepar ditempat. "Harus berusaha! Tubuh langsing yang aku idamkan harus didapatkan!" batin Deidara dengan semangat empat lima.

_**-oOo-**_

_To: Sasuke_

_Haha, jadi kau benar-benar bisa ikut?_

_._

_From: Sasuke_

_Hn. Sepertinya begitu,_

_._

Setelah membaca pesan singkat atau biasa anak muda bilang sms dari Sasuke, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ino yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Menaikkan sedikit sebelah alis, melihat kelakuan gadis berambut pirang tersebut yang tak henti-hentinya mengunyah (memakan) biscuit buatan Sakura sendiri.

"Eeng, seenak itukah biscuit buatan ku?" tanya Sakura, Ino menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hn."

"Oh iya, kapan rencananya kita mau liburan ke Puncak?" tanya Sakura (lagi) sambil menaruh handphone miliknya ke atas meja.

"Mungkin hari Sabtu ini," kata Ino yang melanjutkan mengunyah biscuit gratisnya. "Maybe," lanjutnya sok bahasa Inggris.

"Ouwh, siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Sakura (lagi lagi).

"Mungkin aku, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Sasori. Kurasa cuma itu yang sudah terdaftar." Ino menjelaskan yang menyebabkan Sakura ber-oh-ria. "Kau mau ikut?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak, kemudian mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja.

"Aku ikut. Sasuke juga akan ikut," kata gadis pinky tersebut menatap layar handphonenya.

"Sasuke?"

_._

_To: Sasuke_

_Kau benar-benar jadi ikut kan?_

_._

"Iya, Sasuke. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura (lagi lagi lagi). Kali ini dia mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Biskuit yang dia buat dihabiskan oleh Ino, padahal dia sudah buat dua kaleng besar. Hah, ternyata Ino penggemar biscuit.

"Hn, tak apa," jawab Ino sambil menjilati sisa-sisa biscuit yang berada disela-sela jarinya. Sakura nosebleed tak tertahankan, nyahahaha (?). Tak lama, handphone milik gadis bermata Emerald itupun kembali berbunyi.

"Dari tadi berbunyi terus, smsan dengan siapa?" tanya Ino melepas rasa penasarannya, tetapi masih belum berhenti mengemut pelan jarinya.

"Hn, teman."

_._

_From: Sasuke_

_Hn. Memangnya berapa biayanya?_

_._

"Dengan temanku," jawab Sakura masih memandang handphonenya, terlihat gaje.

"Iya, siapa namanya?" tanya Ino yang ternyata masih penasaran. Sebuah senyuman nampak mengembang di bibir tipis Sakura.

"Pokoknya temanku, kau tak perlu tau." Dengan lincahnya, Sakura kembali mengetik-ngetik keypad handphonenya. Ino hanya bisa pasrah.

_._

_To: Sasuke_

_Aku yang bayar , kau tenang saja. . ._

_._

_From: Sasuke_

_Tak usah, aku bayar sendiri saja!_

_._

_To: Sasuke_

_Aku ikhlas kok_

_._

_From: Sasuke_

_Aku tidak_

_._

_To: Sasuke_

_Huuh~ baiklah, terserah kau saja . Tapi ada sesuatu yang mau kubilang,_

_._

_From: Sasuke_

_Hn?_

_._

_To: Sasuke_

_Sebenarnya biayanya gratis :p_

_._

Sakura yang saat ini tengah terbuai oleh aktifitasnya membuat Ino gerah dan bosan. Hal utama yang membuatnya bosan adalah, biscuit gratis yang sekarang sudah habis tak bersisa. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua, Ino angkat suara.

"Sak, kau bisa membuat roti tidak?" tanya Ino yang membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah polos.

"Tentu bisa, memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tak apa, just asking!" Ino kembali sok berbahasa inggris. "Kau ternyata pandai memasak yah. Bisa kau ajari aku?" lanjutnya lagi. Emerald milik Sakura menatap dalam-dalam sahabatnya tersebut.

"Bis-"

_Deg.._

"Oh tidak, jangan sekarang." Sakura membatin sambil menekan agak kuat bagian pinggang sebelah kirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino menautkan alisnya bingung. Sekarang Sakura sedang berusaha bersikap wajar, menunjukkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Tetapi percuma saja, Ino berfikir ada yang salah dengan gadis yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Kemudian gadis pirang tersebut memegang lembut ke dahi lebar milik Sakura.

"Kau sakit? Kepalamu agak panas, sebaiknya kau-"

"A-aku tak apa, aku baik-baik saja!" potong Sakura cepat menyebabkan Ino semakin bingung.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kau perlu istirahat, aku pulang dulu yah! Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan jangan lupakan yang tadi." Ino bangkit dari kursinya. Diikuti oleh Sakura yang juga berdiri dari kursinya, sedikit memaksakan diri.

_**-oOo-**_

Malam ini angin berhembus sangat kencang. Seperti mau hujan, tetapi entah kenapa hal itu tak kunjung terjadi. Dingin. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Pria ber'pantat' itu sekarang sedang menutup telinganya kuat-kuat. Tak tahan dengan dengkuran super keras dari Naruto yang tengah terlelap sekarang ini. Tak hanya dirinya yang merasakan keresahan tersebut, tetapi juga pria bertato segitiga terbalik dipipinya. Kiba.

"Huuh, si Naru-chan itu. Hal ini lah yang paling kubenci darinya!" gerutu Kiba kesal, menatap dalam-dalam sesosok _serigala jadi-jadian _yang sedang tidur nyenyak disampingnya.

"Hn, aku juga," ujar Sasuke singkat. Ia kemudian menutupi dirinya dengan selimut berwarna merah. Selimut yang selalu menemaninya dari kecil hingga saat sekarang ini. Sasuke telah berjanji akan merawat benda tersebut pada dirinya tersebut. Karena benda itu adalah peninggalan terakhir dari Mikoto Uchiha. Ibunya sendiri.

"Kau ini, bisa-bisanya santai ditengah kebisingan yang Naruto buat. Hedeeh~," keluh Kiba tak tertahankan. Kemudian pria bertato tersebut membaringkan tubuhnya. Berusaha tidur ditengah _lagu_ yang dilantunkan oleh Naruto.

"Kiba."

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sasuke membuat Kiba kembali bangkit dari ku- tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tau kan, aku sedang berhemat dan-," perkataan Kiba terpotong sejenak.

"Biar aku yang bayar biaya makannya," kata Sasuke disertai gemuruh petir yang dashsyat, terjadi diluar rumah. Kiba kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Haha, tak usah. Aku juga tak berniat untuk ikut."

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke masih penasaran dari maksud tertawaan Kiba tadi.

"Tak apa, hanya malas. Ya, sudah…" pria berjaket abu-abu (Kiba)itu kembali merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di kasur. Kali ini dia menjadi sedikit tenang karena _lagu_ yang dinyanyikan Naruto sedari tadi sudah tidak terlalu keras lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Sasuke. Besok kan kalian mau berlibur?" ucap Kiba yang kini tangah menatap pria berpantat ayam. Pria yang ditatap mendecih pelan.

"Aku masih belum ngantuk."

Sasuke mengusap-usap pelan mata kanannya. Mungkin karena kelilipan, atau dia berusaha menahan rasa kantuk yang kini ia rasakan? Entahlah, hanya tuhan dan dia sendiri yang tau, author aja nggak tau…

"Besok yah. Aku jadi tidak sabar," Sasuke membatin. Kali ini ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menyelami alam mimpi. Alam mimpi yang diharapkannya akan indah.

_**-oOo-**_

"Sas."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke!"

….

…

..

.

"SASUKE!"

"Uh," ujar Sasuke terbangun karena kaget ada seseorang yang memanggilnya agak keras. Pria raven itu mengusap-usap kedua bola matanya.

"SASUKE! Cepat siap-siap, nanti kita terlambat," kata Naruto yang sekarang hanya mengenakan celana boxer berwarna merah menyala. Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas sebelah kirinya. Dia sedikit kaget.

"Hah? Jam setengah tujuh? Tak biasanya aku bangun jam segini, mengapa tidurku nyenyak sekali tadi malam?" batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. "Kau mandi duluan saja Naruto," ucap Sasuke agak keras.

Pria berkumis kucing itu tersenyum sumringah. "Aku sudah. Kau saja yang belum."

Pria ber'pantat' yang tadinya berbaring sekarang mulai berusaha berdiri. Mengambil handuknya yang bergantungan di pintu. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu hal. Seperti tanpa sadar, ia berjalan menuju handphone yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas televisi. Dugaannya benar, terdapat dua sms tak terbaca. Ia membacanya pelan yang diketahui pesan tersebut dari Sakura.

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Hn. Ohayou~_

_._

_From: Sakura_

_Ingat puncak . . . ._

_._

Senyum mengembang diwajah putih, bersih pria raven tersebut. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan dirinya yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan bau-bau yang tak sedap.

**Tak Lama Kemudian…**

"Yoooo… Saatnya berangkat!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat sambil menggendong tas ransel yang cukup besar. Entah apa saja yang dibawanya. Pria disebelahnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke sekolah mereka. Tempat yang sudah _dijanjikan_ untuk berkumpul. Ditengah perjalanan, tanpa diduga sebelumnya mereka bertemu dengan Ino, Tenten, dan Sasori.

"Haha, hey Nar. Sas. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini," kata Ino menyapa sekaligus memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. Dan dapat ditebak sebelumnya oleh Ino dan kawan-kawan. Akhirnya mereka bersama-sama menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Tawa. Canda. Kadang terdengar diantara kumpulan anak SMA tersebut. Tapi, hanya Sasuke yang tak terlalu _menonjol_. Dia lebih banyak diam. Memperhatikan dan mendengarkan apa saja yang dibicarakan teman-temannya tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang _dijanjikan_.

Ternyata sudah banyak yang berkumpul. Diantaranya Lee yang membawa tas super besar. Ia berkata tas tersebut untuk melatih tubuhnya agar bisa lebih kuat. Yah, pria beralis tebal tersebut bisa dibilang selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap hari.

Selain pria nyentrik tersebut ada Hinata juga yang tampil anggun. Rambut Indigonya dibiarkan terurai yang menambahkan kecantikan gadis bermata Lavender tersebut. Naruto terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"Kawai… Tak biasanya Hinata tambil seperti itu," batin Naruto masih belum beralih memandang Hinata yang kini sedang asyik berbicara kepada Tenten.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Sambil menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke kantong celana kiri. Kali ini dia benar-benar tampak keren. Tak disadari oleh pria berpantat tersebut ada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Merasa resah sendiri, Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang berada dihadapannya. Setelah berhasil menyebrang jalan, ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan, bahkan kedepan. Mencari dimana tempat yang cocok untuk membuang air yang sudah menumpuk dalam tubuhnya. Atau biasa orang bilang kencing.

Setelah menemukan beberapa kumpulan _WC_, ia bergegas menuju tempat tersebut. Tak diduga sebelumnya, seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi keluar dari _WC_ khusus wanita *yaiyalah!*. _Reflek _membuat Sasuke agak kaget.

"Sakura," gumamnya pelan mendekat. Kali ini mereka bertemu, Sakura sudah berada dihadapan Sasuke. Tetapi onyx dan emerald masih belum bertemu seperti dulu.

"Eeng.. Sas," kata Sakura berusaha melewati Sasuke kearah kiri. Tetapi, ternyata Sasuke berusaha melewati gadis didepannya tersebut ke arah kanan. Mereka kembali bertemu. Sontak membuat kepala mereka berdua _reflek_ bergerak kebelakang.

"Hmm.. aku ingin lewat. Tolong minggir," kata Sakura pelan sambil membetulkan rambut pinknya yang agak berantakan.

"Hn."

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil melewati Sasuke dengan suksesnya. Pemuda bermata onyx tersebut hanya bisa melihat punggung gadis yang barusan melewatinya tadi. Rambut pink yang tertiup angin menambah keanggunan Sakura walaupun dilihat dari belakang. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju _WC_ khusus pria. Tersenyum sedikit.

"Cih! Mengapa jadi seperti ini! Seharusnya aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka tadi!"

_**-oOo-**_

"Ayo masuk," teriak seseorang yang misterius dari dalam mobil Bus. Padahal tak terlalu banyak yang ikut, entah kenapa memakai Bus. Keluarga Yamanaka lah yang merencanakan hal ini dan mereka jualah yang membayar biaya yang diperlukan untuk menyewa Bus ini. Yang pertama masuk adalah Shino dengan dandanannya yang super misterius, orang-orang biasa memanggilkan _pencopet muda dan handal di dalam Bus_.

"Pak.. Pak.. Ap.. Uuwwaaaaa….."

Sakura berteriak histeris setelah melihat wajah sang supir. Perching-perching yang sangat banyak di bagian wajah. Ino datang mencoba menjelaskan, sedangkan Sasuke bingung bukan kepalang.

"Sak.. Tenang.. Dia itu supir pribadiku. Dia jinak kok, tak akan menggigit."

Semua remaja disana hanya ber'oh'ria kecuali Ino. Dilain pihak, pria berperching yang dibicarakan merasa terhina.

"Iya iya.. Aku tak akan menggigit. Namaku Pain. Panggil saja aku Kevin. Ayo masuk, kita akan segera berangkat," jelas pria yang mengaku Pain itu. Naruto muntah *beneran*.

"Kevin? Hahahahaha," tawa Lee membahana dalam hati.

Perjalanan pun dimulai…

Tak terasa sudah setengah jam waktu berlalu. Yah, memang masih jauh. Karena Puncak gunung Konoha berjarak sekitar 250 Kilometer lebih dari New Konoha City. Terlihat Sakura bosan, ia menyandarakna kepalanya ke pundak Ino yang berada disebelahnya. Jangan mengira ini adegan untuk Yuri!

Dilain pihak, Shino sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari Handphonenya dengan memakai Headset. Sasuke yang duduk disebelah mendengar agak samar.

_**Time to break da chain**_

_**No pain don't be afraid**_

_**But wakaranai**_

_**Same ol'days same ol'ways**_

_**Mawari tsudukeru tokei**_

_**Uh… Kawa ko kitta koukei**_

Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah kedengarannya. Sasuke tau lagu itu. Itu termasuk lagu kesukaannya saat ini. Chain.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Respon Sasuke cepat terhadap panggilan Naruto tadi.

"Tak apa, masih jauh yah?" tanya pria berkumis kucing tersebut disusul Sasuke yang mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kepada Hinata yang ada dihadapannya. Terlihat masih asyik berbicara dengan lama setelah itu, Lee berbalik kearah mereka.

"Ayo main!"

_**-oOo-**_

Setelah 3 jam lebih, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan awal. Sakura melihat keluar jendela, tampak pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tak henti-hentinya ia terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Benar-benar nampak indah. Menunjukkan tak ada yang bisa menyaingi keindahan buatan sang pencipta.

"Yaaa… Kita istirahat dulu sebentar," kata Kevin *Ohook…* pelan-pelan menghentikan Bus menuju kepinggir jalan. Semua orang didalam Bus tersebut keluar.

"Woow, ini rumah?" kata Lee melihat sebuah bangunan megah, besar, dan mewah dihadapannya.

"Itu namanya Villa. Kau tau?" ucap Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Lee tadi. Mereka masuk keVilla tersebut. Tak lama, Villa yang dimaksud sudah dekat. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat tulisan cukup besar bertuliskan Yamanaka di villa itu.

"Haah? Jadi tempat ini punyamu Ino?" tanya Tenten kepada gadis berambut pirang yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis yang ditanya tadi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha, ya begitulah. Ayo silahkan masuk."

Mereka pun masuk ke Villa milik keluarga Yamanaka itu. Naruto tak henti-hentinya terkagum-kagum. Udiknya kambuh lagi.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak. Sakura merasa bosan dan diapun ingin jalan-jalan, entah kemana.

"Ino-chan. Tempat yang dapat menyegarkan disekitar sini dimana? Juga yang agak sepi," tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang sedang merapikan rambut pirangnya.

"Coba kau kebelakang Villa ini, lalu berjalan lurus sedikit. Disana tempat yang menurutku sangat menyegarkan karena banyak sekali terdapat pepohonan," terang Ino panjang bagi lebar. Sakura mengangguk paham dan segera pergi ketempat yang dimaksud.

"Nanti aku menyusul!" Teriak Ino.

_**-oOo-**_

Angin kencang membuat rambut pink milik Sakura beterbangan kesana kemari. Ia berusaha merapikannya. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi. Tempat yang menyejukkan. Tetapi dia akui cukup mengerikan karena tingginya. Tentu saja, dia sekarang sedang berada digunung.

"Huuh~ Seharian disini pun sepertinya aku sanggup," batinnya. Beberapa menit duduk disana, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Merasa panic, Sakura segera memalingkan tubuhnya. Melihat kebelakang. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Emeraldnya melihat seseorang lelaki gagah. Walaupun ada sedikit keriput diwajahnya. Tetap saja tak mengurangi ketampanan yang terpancar pada pria tersebut. Juga rambutnya yang mirip err.. Pantat ayam. Hey, dia seperti…?

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura pelan sambil berdiri menghadap pria yang dimaksud. Tapi, kali ini dia nampak ragu. Sasuke terlihat lebih tua dari biasanya.

"Maaf, kau mengambil tempat," katanya sopan. Angin kencang kembali berhembus menyebabkan rambut keduanya beterbangan. Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hn. Perkenalkan, namaku Itachi."

_**T.B.C**_

**Nyahahahaahaha, maaf klo nggak memuaskan. Yah, sekali lagi terima kasih buat para periviuw dan pembaca fic ini. Tanpa kalian fic ini nggak akan berlanjut.**

**Chapter 4. Special thank's for:**

Ryuuki-chan

Hatake Liana

Hinako Uchiha

haruno gemini-chan

natsu-natsuno

Aruzeito

SAKURA FOREVER

4ntk4-ch4n

blue sakuchan

Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS

KirariNoYuki

kimichi-kun

LiQiu Lollipop

HamPerS Reikan

**Hmm… Mungkin chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi mohon maklum (?). So, Mind to RnR? Please, for spirit… Maaf, bahasa Inggris saya sedikit belepotan.**

**REVIEWS****, Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoooohhooo… Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo kembali mengUPDATE fic gaje. *Reader's: Terus?*. Nyahahaha, cuma menyapa dan ingin berterima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat silent reader's dan periviuw-periviuw fic yang benar-benar gaje ini. Berkat kalian, chapter.6 ini berhasil dibuat dan diUPDATE dengan selamat sampai tujuan -?-. Wokeeh, langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

** Summary: **

**Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya akrab melalui pesan singkat yaitu sms, tetapi saat bertemu mereka tampak tak saling kenal. Lalu, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya?**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**AU , agak sedikit tidak masuk akal, gaje, sedikit OOC, agak OC, straight, DMBL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**. **

_**SAKURA's POV**_

Aku masih tak percaya akan sosok yang berada dihadapanku sekarang. Seperti Sasuke dengan wujud yang lebih tua. Pria itu semakin mendekat yang menyebabkan aku tertegun. Yah, dia berhasil membuatku menjadi sepanik ini. Saking paniknya, secara tidak sadar kakiku bergerak mundur untuk beberapa langkah.

"Tak apa, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Dan sedang apa kau disini?" kata pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Itachi tadi duduk di tempatku duduk sebelumnya. Angin kencang kembali hadir di antara kami berdua. Dan kuakui, rambut hitam lekatnya yang beterbangan itu membuatnya terlihat sedikit err.. keren? Hey, kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Eeng.. Aku se-sedang berlibur bersa-bersama teman-temanku disini," terangku sedikit tergagap.

"Haha, santai saja. Tak usah gugup seperti itu. Ayo.. duduklah disampingku. Tak apa, aku tak akan macam-macam," kata pemuda bermata onyx itu sopan. Matanya benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. Apa jangan-jangan mereka bersaudara?

Kuhirup udara pelan, kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan pula. Merasa sudah tenang, aku pun duduk seperti yang diminta orang bernama Itachi tadi.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Itachi lebih sopan membuat aku sudah sedikit terbiasa.

"Haruno Sakura."

Pria itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum simpul. Dirapikannya sedikit rambut hitam panjangnya yang berantakan karena angin yang numpang _eksis plus mejeng_ tadi.

"Tadi, kalau aku tidak salah dengar-"

Perkataan Itachi terputus yang tentu saja membuat aku yang berada di sebelahnya sedikit penasaran.

"Dengar apa, kak. Bolehkan kalau aku panggil kau kakak I-Ita-Itachong siapa tadi?"

"Itachi."

"Nah, iya itu. Kak Itachi."

"Hahahahaha…."

Lelaki dihadapanku ini sontak tertawa. Sekarang aku menggembungkan sedikit pipiku. Kesal karena tawa nya tadi. Tapi, kenapa harus kesal?

"Eng.. Iya, sudah cukup tertawanya kak. Tadi kakak mau bilang apa?" tanyaku mencoba lebih polos dari tadi membuat Itachi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Apakah aku seperti badut dihadapannya…

"Hmm.. Yang tadi itu, saat kau pertama kali melihatku. Kalau tidak salah dengar kau berkata sa-"

"Sakura, kau disana?"

Seseorang berteriak membuat perkataan Itachi kembali terputus. Sial, lagi-lagi. Dan suara teriakan itu sudah tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Ino," kataku berusaha berdiri dari posisi yang tadi. Disusul Itachi yang juga ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"Eng.. Sakura. Siapa lelaki itu?" tanya Ino menautkan kedua alisnya. aku berjalan mendekat.

"Dia Itachi. Aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya," jelas aku sedikit berbisik. Ada kemungkinan Itachi tak mendengar apa yang sedang para gadis dihadapannya itu bicarakan.

"Ouwh. Hmm.. Dia sepertinya bukan pria jahat. Karena sangat mirip sekali dengan-"

"Sasuke," potong Sakura cepat sebelum Ino berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Benar-benar mirip."

"Yaah.. dan kukira saat aku kesini tadi kau berduaan dengan Sasuke. Ternyata setelah pria itu berbalik, terlihat jelas perbedaan diantara mereka," kata Ino setengah alas kali tinggi.

"Perbedaan? Apa itu?" tanyaku untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran. Kemudian gadis pirang didepanku ini tertawa kecil.

"Keriput."

Katanya pelan membuatku ikut-ikutan nyengir. Untung saja kak Itachi tak mendengar apa yang Ino katakaan tadi. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju Itachi yang masih diam terpalu melihatku.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa gadis kecil?" tanya Itachi menunjuk Ino yang ada dibelakangku. Kulihat samar wajah Ino sedikit bersemu merah. Hmm.. apa dia sakit?

"Eng.. Namaku Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

"Yamanaka?" katanya berkacak sebelah pinggang. Apakah ada yang salah dengan Yamanaka.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Jadi, kau pemilik villa yang ada disana." Itachi menunjuk kearah villa yang memang benar itu adalah punya keluarga Yamanaka. Ino sedikit mengangguk. Dan kulihat Itachi juga mengangguk.

"Hmm… sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jaa~ Ino, Sakura," kata Itachi yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Ino. Masih kupandangi punggung badannya yang semakin menjauh dari kami berdua.

_**END of SAKURA's POV**_

_**-oOo-**_

"Wahaaah! Ramen gratis!"

Naruto nampak bersemangat melihat ramen cup yang diberikan seorang pengurus villa secara cuma-cuma. Makanan tersebut nampaknya sedang menanti disantap oleh lelaki pecinta ramen ini. Sasuke dan Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka pelan, melihat penyakit udik Naruto kembali kambuh.

"Makanlah nak, silahkan saja," kata pengurus villa tersebut ramah. Tentu saja Naruto tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini.

"Baiklah kek, dengan senang hati."

"Ehem." Pengurus villa yang belum diketahui namanya itu mendehem. Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori menautkan alis mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kek? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto mulai khawatir.

"Jangan panggil kek dong, emang gue kakek elo! Panggil gue Steven! Nyahahaha," kata pengurus villa yang ingin dipanggil Steven dan dia telah meniru gaya tertawa author! Tak bisa diterima! Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto CS sweatedrop + tepar ditempat.

"Hedeh… ternyata orang yang bekerja untuk keluarga Yamanaka alay alay," Sasori membatin, menyipitkan matanya menatap Steven.

"Iya iya. St-Ste-St-Steven!" kata Naruto sedikit kaku *Naruto muntah (kali ini bohong)*. Sang pengurus villa menyeringai.

"Ouwh, bagus anak muda. Silahkan makan, saya mau kedapur dulu," kata Steven *Author muntah (beneran)* berlalu meninggalkan ketiga anak muda tersebut. Yang ditinggalkan menganga terkecuali Sasuke yang masih berusaha untuk tidak menghilangkan image Uchihanya.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dua orang yang aneh selain kalian berdua," terang Sasori sembari duduk di kursi dekat meja yang di atasnya terdapat ramen cup milik Naruto.

"Itu tidaklah penting, yang penting sekarang adalah. MAKAN!" Naruto membuka penutup ramen cup punyanya dan menuangkan air panas yang disediakan di meja kedalamnya.

"Sas, ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku merasa bosan disini," ajak Sasori kepada orang ber'pantat' yang ada dihadapannya. Yang diajak cuma bertampang masam.

"Terserahlah, ayo Sas."

Kedua orang yang sama-sama dipanggil Sas itupun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Teganya kalian berdua!"

_**-oOo-**_

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sasuke dan Sasori berjalan-jalan di villa yang luas dan mewah tersebut. Ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Shino yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Terlihat sangat misterius.

"Hey, Shino. Sedang apa kau disini," sapa Sasori sambil mendekat kearah Shino. Yang disapa tak bergeming sedikitpun. Hening sejenak.

"Shino?" sapa Sasori untuk yang kedua kalinya. Masih hening.

"Shino!" Sasori mengeraskan suaranya sambil memukul agak keras pundak Shino. Masih tak ada jawaban. Merasa aneh, pria berambut merah itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya. Terlihat tertawa.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Sasori berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Seratus kali kau memanggilnya seperti itupun dia tidak akan membalas sapaanmu. Dia kan sedang tidur."

JRENG..

Shino tidur sambil berdiri. Yang benar saja. Kacamatanya itu menutupi segala kebenaran tentang dirinya dan ketidurannya. Sasori bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Pria raven berpantat ayam pun mendekat ke arah Shino yang dia bilang sedang tidur. Kemudian memukul lehernya. Tak lama kemudian, yang dipukul bangun.

"Hn. Ada apa?" kata pria berkaca mata hitam itu. Nampak biasa-biasa saja. Sasori hanya bisa menganga melihat kejadian barusan . Antara percaya atau tidak percaya.

"Tak apa, hanya menyapa," kata Sasuke datar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Shino dan Sasori.

"Sas, wait!" Sasori sedikit berlari menyusul Sasuke dengan mencoba sedikit berbahasa inggris. Akhirnya petualangan mereka berdua kembali dilanjutkan.

"Hahaha, Shino itu. Ternyata dia memang orang yang an-" Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mulutnya terlebih dahulu dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"Dia mengikuti kita."

"Hah?" Sasori agak kaget kemudian menatap kebelakang. Ternyata memang benar. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan orang aneh seperti Shino itu?

"Sasori."

Seseorang memanggil. Dengan segera, pria baby face itu pun kembali berbalik. Ternyata Sakura, Ino ada disebelahnya. "Sakura," katanya. Lalu, menatap Sasuke yang tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald pun mendekat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul. Kemudian sedikit melirik Sasuke yang ada disebelah Sasori. Sedang mengobrol dengan Ino.

"Entahlah, aku hanya jalan-jalan gaje. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, haha."

Pembicaraan hangat terjadi diantara mereka berempat. Hmm.. sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Apa yah? Mungkin hanya perasaan Author saja. Maybe *reader's: Authornya sok bahasa inggris*.

"Hey, tadi aku dan Sakura bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu," cerita Ino mengenai kejadian yang dialaminya sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Hn. Oh ya, tapi itu hanya mirip." Sasuke sedikit cuek.

"Ya, haha. Hanya mirip, yang berbeda cuma rambutnya yang lebih panjang dan keriputnya yang terekspos jelas," terang Ino tak henti-hentinya tersenyum . Tapi tanpa disadari oleh gadis pirang tersebut, perkataannya telah membuat Sasuke tercekat. Matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Katakan, dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" kata Sasuke dengan nada agak keras. Ino, Sasori, dan Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Di belakang villa ini. Lalu berjalan lurus sedikit, disanalah aku bertemu de-."

Sasuke melesat menuju tempat yang dikatakan Ino tadi. Hal itu sontak membuat Ino berteriak, " Sasuke! Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ckckckc, naas. Teriakan Ino itu tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke yang sudah menghilang.

"Heh, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya.. Ino, tolong antarkan aku ketempat yang kau maksud tadi," ajak Sasori yang membuat Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, ikuti ak-. Sakura?" Ino kaget. Melihat Sakura yang tadi berada disebelahnya menghilang. Begitupun dengan Sasori.

"Haah? Kemana dia, dan kapan dia pergi? Aku tak menyadarinya?" kata sang _baby face_ tak henti-hentinya bertanya. Jelas saja, suara langkah kaki Sakura tak terdengar sedikitpun.

"Lebih baik, kita segera menyusul mereka. Karena ada kemungkinan Sakura mengikuti Sasuke. Ayo!"

Ino berlari kecil, disusul Sasori yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Dilain pihak…

"Teganya kalian melupakanku seperti ini," gumam Shino tertunduk lesu. Author juga baru ingat, nyahahaha *digigit serangga*.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke menghentikan larinya. Dia terengah-engah. Dilihatnya kekanan dan kekiri. Hanya pohon, pohon, dan pohon yang mnjulang disana. Dia kembali berlari. Dengan tujuan yang masih tak jelas kemana. Yang dia temui selalu jalan buntu. Dimana angin berhembus sangat kencang. Dan dimana dia merasa melayang karena berada beribu-ribu meter dari permukaan laut. Rambut hitamnya beterbangan dikarenakan angin yang bertambah kencang dari sebelumnya.

"ITACHI!"

Teriak pria bermata onyx tersebut menggema, dia mengepalkan tangannya. Terlihat kesal,wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan, kekhawatiran, dan juga kekesalan. Semua bercampur menjadi satu yang membuat ekspresi diwajahnya tak bisa dibaca.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, segera dia berbalik. Onyx nya menangkap sebuah bola mata yang menurutnya sangat indah. Dan masih yang terindah sejak dia pertama kali menatapnya. Mata Emerald itu membuat seakan kecewa, marah, sesal yang tadinya ada berubah menjadi perasaan tentram. Dan yang terpenting, kedua mata itu kembali bertemu.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke kepada gadis pemilik mata Emerald yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya… Mengkhawatirkanmu." Sakura menundukkan kepala. Nampak malu karena kata-katanya sendiri. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis berambut pink itu.

"Memangnya aku pe-," kata-kata Sasuke terhenti. Matanya membulat hampir sempurna. Dia tercekat melihat seseorang yang jauh dibawah dari tempatnya berdiri. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas kelihatannya, tapi dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau orang yang dilihatnya itu adalah orang yang ia cari selama ini.

"Itachi," gumam Sasuke pelan sebelum mulai berlari berusaha menuju orang yang berada beberapa meter kebawah dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Tak memperdulikan Sakura yang sudah berteriak untuk menghentikannya.

"SASUKE! SEBENARNYA ADA APA? AKH!" Teriak gadis bermata emerald itu yang nampak mengeluarkan cairan bening nan hangat dari matanya. Dia menangis?

Sasuke tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Masih berlari mencari jalan yang aman untuk menuju kebawah tebing yang curam itu. Tetapi Sasuke juga manusia yang mempunyai hati nurani. Maka ditengoknya sedikit kearah belakang. Dan itu sukses membuatnya terbelalak kaget melihat Sakura yang hampir terjatuh ke bawah tebing yang Author akui cukup dalam. Sebuah keajaiban jika bisa selamat setelah terjatuh dari tebing tersebut.

Sontak pria raven itupun mengubah haluan larinya menjadi kearah Sakura yang masih berlari oleng sambil memegangi perut sebelah kiri atasnya. Sedikit lagi. Namun kaki gadis yang dituju sudah terpeleset dan jatuh kejurang tersebut.

"SAKURA!"

Entah kebetulan atau keajaiban. Tangan Sasuke lebih dulu berhasil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. Kini ekspresi wajah pria bermata onyx itupun berubah menjadi khawatir dan juga takut. Tentu saja yang digenggam dapat melihat ekspresi itu, namun tak terlalu jelas karena pandangannya mulai kabur.

Tanah yang digunakan Sasuke untuk berpijak dan menahan Sakura agar tidak terjatuh kini sudah mulai keropos. Yap, tentu saja pria berkulit putih itu menyadari betul apa yang akan terjadi. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Sakura pun juga ikut memejamkan mata. Sampai kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan…

"Sak.. ra. K-kau bodoh."

BRAAAK!

SYUUT!

Mereka berdua pun terjatuh ke bawah tebing yang curam tanpa berteriak. Dan…

**-Tamat-**

*GEPLAK!* eh, gomen.. belum tamat kok! Cuma bercanda yang ini, nyahahahahaha = =". Lanjut yook~

**-Nggak Jadi Tamat-**

_**-oOo-**_

_**SAKURA's POV**_

Hangat. Juga sejuk. Dimana aku sekarang? Disini gelap. Oh! Tentu saja gelap, aku masih memejamkan mataku. Dan oh iya. Aku baru ingat kejadian barusan. Aku terjatuh dari tebing yang curam itu kalau tidak salah. Ya, eh. Aku juga baru ingat kalau Sasuke ikut terjatuh saat ingin menyelamatkan diriku. Sekarang perasaan bersalah menyelubungi pikiranku.

Apakah aku sekarang sudah berada di surga? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Mengingat badanku yang sakit semua. Tetapi juga merupakan sebuah keajaiban bisa selamat setelah terjatuh setinggi itu. Perlahan kucoba membuka mataku. Terlihat benda berwarna putih. Dinding? Atau atap.

Kucoba bangun dari posisiku sekarang yang sedang tiduran di sebuah kasur. Akh! Sial. Perutku semakin sakit saja. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah hanya karena hal seperti itu. Setelah berhasil mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dikasur tersebut, aku memaksakan diriku yang sudah berbalut perban melihat sekeliling. Tak ada orang. Dan rumah siapa ini?

Dimana Sasuke? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan sudah terngiang jelas di pikiranku. Eeng.. mungkin tak sampai seribu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Oh iya, dia kan yang akan aku temui di belakang villa sebelumnya. Siapa namanya? Eeng. Ita.. It.. Sial, penyakin pikunku mulai kambuh.

"I-ya, kak.. kak.." Aku tergagap memikirkan kembali nama orang yang mulai berjalan mendekat. Akhirnya aku mengingatnya, "Itachi."

Kulihat dia sedikit tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa kau bisa sempat jatuh seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku cemas. Aku menundukkan kepala. Entah mengapa tatapannya itu membuat wajahku sedikit panas.

"A-aku a.."

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, santai saja. Tak usah segugup itu," ucapnya yang kali ini disertai dengan senyuman. Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu? Jika tidak jantungku tak akan berdebar cepat seperti sekarang ini.

"I-iya ka-" Pernyataan ku terputus setelah seseorang menggebrak pintu keras.

"Ka-kau!"

Mataku terbelalak kaget setelah melihat Sasuke yang dipenuhi perban datang marah-marah. Seperti memaksakan diri. Itachi menghela nafas dan kemudian berdiri.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Itachi! K-kau."

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sasuke berlari menuju Itachi yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya, Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke akan memukul dan menendang Itachi yang kelihatannya sudah pasrah. Memaksakan diri, gadis satu-satunya yang ada diruangan itu pun ikut berdiri untuk mencegah hal yang dipikirkannya akan terjadi. Tetapi perkiraannya salah besar.

"Itachi. Aku merindukanmu."

Mata Sakura membulat dengan sempurna melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memeluk Itachi. Seperti tidak pernah bertemu bertahun-tahun saja melihat ekspresi pria ber_pantat_ itu yang tadinya dipenuhi kedengkian berubah menjadi bahagia.

"Se-sebenarnya.. Ka-"

"Sakura. Dia… adalah adikku," jawab Itachi yang sudah tau pertanyaan Sakura walaupun belum selesai bertanya.

"Adik?"

"Iy-"

BUAK!

"Kyaaaa…"

Sakura menjerit keras melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sukses membuat Itachi tergeletak jatuh setelah sempat memukul keras pipinya. Lagi-lagi ekspresi pria bermata onyx itu berubah memperlihatkan perasaan marah.

"Kau! Kenapa kau menghilang.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri… kau tau betapa sakitnya perasaanku saat itu.. dan apakah kau tau betapa perihnya perasaanku ketika ditinggal sendiri.. kesepian selama satu tahun sebelum paman Kakashi menampungku secara tidak ikhlas.."

Terlihat jelas Sasuke menumpahkan segala perasaan yang bergejolak dihatinya kepada pria yang dipukulnya tadi. Itachi bangkit kemudian menyapu pelan bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Sasuke.. maafkan aku."

BUUK!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memukul Itachi yang baru saja bangun. Sakura yang tidak tahan bahkan tak ingin adegan pukul-memukul itu berlanjut langsung berdiri didepan Itachi untuk melindunginya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke! Terus memukul kakamu ini! Sudah untung kita diselamatkan olehnya," teriak Sakura yang kelihatannya mulai marah. Tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengepal keras kini mulai melemah.

"Maaf." Kata itulah yang terus Itachi ucapkan disertai perasaan bersalah. Tak tahan, Sasuke berbalik membelakanginya.

"Hey, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura ingin mengetahui masalah yang sebenarnya. Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Ini urusan keluarga… sebaiknya kau meninggalkan kami berdua dulu Sakura. Jadi, kumohon keluarlah sebentar," kata Itachi sopan. Sakura mengangguk sebentar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke berdua.

Setelah sukses keluar dari kamar itu. Itachi segera menutup dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Berharap pembicaraannya nanti tak didengar oleh Sakura.

"Nah, ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini.."

_**-oOo-**_

Gelisah. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan gadis cantik berbalut perban dilengan kirinya. Rencananya untuk menguping gagal. Aneh. Karena saat dia melakukannya suara Sasuke dan Itachi sama sekali tidak terdengar. Kini dia sedang duduk disebuah kursi dengan nyala api diperapian.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua. Aku jadi semakin penasaran," pikir gadis itu. Kemudian melayangkan pandangan kesekitar rumah. Sederhana. Namun terkesan rapi.

Tak henti-hentinya Sakura mengelus pelan bagian pinggang sebelah kirinya. Berharap tak akan sakit lebih dari yang dia rasakan sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membuat pintu kamar terbuka. Sontak gadis pinky itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepintu tersebut.

"Sas-suke," desis Sakura pelan. Yang didesiskan nampak dingin dan angkuh. Kemudian seseorang muncul dibelakangnya. Dia juga nampak dingin.

"Sakura. Ayo kita kembali kevilla."

_**T.B.C**_

***ngumpet dikolong meja***

**Gyaaaaa… Jadi malu -?-. Gimana menurut para reader semua? Author lagi error nih. Jadi maklum kalau ceritanya rada nggak memuaskan. Juga mengenai puncaknya. Ini puncak versi Konoha, jadi sekali lagi maklumin aja yah kalau aneh.**

**Dan arigatou gozaimasu buat periview-periview sekalian yang dirahmati tuhan. Berkat kalian fic ini masih bisa berlanjut.**

**Chapter 5 yoo~ special thank's for:**

Cui'Pz Cherry

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS

Sasusaku

Hatake Liana

kimichi-kun tak log

UcHiha KuRuke Ai-chan

blue sakuchan

Zhie Hikaruno-chan

Aiyu2302

HamPerS Reikan

4ntk4-ch4n

vvvv

**Yosh! Kritk dan saran *bahkan flame* saya tunggu. Saya akan lanjutkan jika ada yang minta. Mind to RnR? Again? If you do that, thank you very much. Please.. for spirit. Yoo~ so.**

**REVIEWS****, Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yoo~ setelah berminggu-minggu hiatus, akhirnya fic ini update! Pertama-tama puji syukur kita panjatkan kehadiran tuhan yang maha esa, berkatNya jualah fic ini masih berlanjut. Selanjutnya terima kasih banyak buat para pereview chapter sebelumnya maupun para silent reader yang udah baca fic ini. **

**Chapter.6 special thank's for:**

Sky Melody

HamPerS Reikan

Zhie Hikaruno-chan

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS

aiyu2302

Haruno-chan

Sasusaku

Ryuuki-chan

Ichika Harada de Chevalier

UcHiha KuRuke Ai-chan

4ntk4-ch4n

**Nyahahaha, wookkeeeh langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya akrab melalui pesan singkat yaitu sms, tetapi saat bertemu mereka tampak tak saling kenal. Lalu, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya?**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**AU , agak sedikit tidak masuk akal, gaje, sedikit OOC, agak OC, slight SasuSaku, DMBL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**. **

"Sakura. Ayo kita kembali kevilla."

Gadis yang dipanggil hanya bisa mengangguk bingung. Bukan bingung karena tiba-tiba disuruh kembali ke villa. Tetapi bingung dengan perubahan sifat Uchiha yang satu itu 180 derajat. Wajahnya kini menunjukkan keangkuhan.

"B-baik. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Sakura, namun di balas tatapan dingin dari kedua Uchiha.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ayo!" balas Sasuke ketus kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura menuju pintu keluar. Yang hampir ditinggalkan terpaksa mengikuti.

"Hari sudah malam, apa kalian masih ingin kembali ke villa itu?"

Kalimat itu sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedikit lagi berhasil keluar dari rumah itu. Pria berambut pantat ayam itu pun berbalik kemudian menatap Itachi dingin.

"Tentu saja kami ingin, benarkan Sakura?" kata pria itu angkuh, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan. Tak lama Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya dan berhasil keluar dengan sempurna dari rumah kepunyaan Itachi.

"Sasuke.. aku menunggumu," gumam Itachi singkat sebelum berjalan untuk menutup pintu. Menatap sayu kedua orang yang meninggalkan rumahnya.

_**-oOo-**_

Seorang pria dan seorang gadis berjalan melewati gelapnya malam. Hening. Itulah yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Err.. Sasuke?" kata Sakura sedikit kaku. Yang dipanggil masih tetap berjalan tanpa melirik yang memanggil. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan kak Itachi?" lanjutnya.

Hening kembali. Sasuke nampak tidak merespon pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Mereka masih berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam. Hanya dibantu penerangan oleh sentar yang diberikan Itachi. Sakura yang merasa takut karena suara-suara aneh yang muncul mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Tiba-tiba lelaki stoic itu berbicara. Ya, butuh beberapa menit agar Sakura mendapatkan jawaban tersebut. Jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan dibandingkan waktu lamanya menunggu.

"Ta-tapi…"

_Srak!_

"Kyaaa. Apa itu tadi?"

Sakura takut. Jantung gadis itu berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan secara tidak sadar tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Yang dipegang sontak berhenti.

"Su-suara… a-apa itu tad-?" kata gadis pinky itu terbata-bata.

"S-Sakura, bisa kau lepaskan genggamanmu itu?" ucap Sasuke agak pelan.

Hal itu berhasil menyadarkan Sakura yang kemudian melepaskan genggamannya. Diikuti semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi. Untung saja disini gelap. Kalau tidak Sasuke pasti bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Tapi tau kah Sakura kalau wajah Sasuke sekarang sama persis dengannya?

"M-maaf, a-aku tak sengaja," kata gadis pink itu tertunduk malu. "Sasuke.. aku takut. Ayo kita kembali ke rumah kakakmu itu," lanjutnya lagi dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran. Sasuke tak merespon kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hey hey, memangnya kau tau kemana kita harus pergi? Sebaiknya kita kembali saja!" seru Sakura bersemangat seraya membalikkan arah jalannya.

"Tentu aku tau."

Sakura terhenti sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Hening lagi-lagi menyelimuti.

"Eerr.. Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Sasuke mencoba menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka. Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang padahal tidak gatal.

"Iya."

"Aku tau kau tidak suka bunga. Tetapi. Bunga apa yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanyanya sedikit bergetar. Nampak malu atas perkataannya sendiri.

"A-aku… kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" jawab Sakura gugup. Kini wajahnya sukses berubah wujud menjadi seekor kepiting rebus.

"Hn. Sudahlah lupakan, ayo!" seru Sasuke segera melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Begitu juga gadis yang berada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu kini sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya, terlihat seperti Hinata saja, hohoho… -?-

Mereka kembali diam. Diiringi oleh kicauan burung hantu. Juga teriakan serangga-serangga kecil. Tak lama akhirnya tebing tinggi nan curam pun ditemukan yang pemuda raven itu yakini bahwa tebing inilah yang membuat mereka berdua jatuh kemarin pagi. Berjalan. Terus berjalan. Itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mungkin untuk sekarang ini. Dan akhirnya mereka merasa lega setelah berhasil menemukan jalan yang aman untuk menaiki tebing itu.

"Setangkai mawar."

Kalimat itu membuat pemuda bermata onyx terhenti. Kemudian menatap balik sang pemilik suara. "Hn?"

"Ya, aku tertarik pada setangkai mawar," kata gadis manis itu tersenyum manis pula. Walaupun tak dapat dilihat dengan jelas karena kegelapan yang sekarang terjadi.

"Alasan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memutar kepalanya membelakangi Sakura.

"Alasan yah? Hmm.." Sakura mulai berfikir, menghela nafas pelan kemudian melanjutkan. "Setangkai mawar menggambarkan kesederhanaan, dia dapat berdiri sendiri tanpa ada mawar-mawar lain yang membantunya. Bukan berarti dia tidak membutuhkan orang lain. Tetapi tidak ingin merepotkan dan ingin hidup sendiri. Itulah sebabnya dia kuat. Bisa melindungi diri sendiri dengan durinya. Dan aku ingin menjadi setangkai mawar tersebut."

Sasuke terdiam. Terdiam karena penjelasan tadi. Tak disangka ternyata seorang Haruno Sakura bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Jadi begitu yah," kata Sasuke singkat, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sakura hanya mengikuti dengan wajah cemberut. Tentu saja cemberut, dia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar eh ternyata respon yang diberikan hanya sebatas 'jadi begitu yah'.

"Kalau kau, bunga apa yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Sakura balik yang lebih tepatnya serangan balik mungkin. Perlahan mereka berdua berjalan menaiki tebing . Sedikit mendakinya. Setelah berhasil menempuh kira-kira setengah perjalanan. Sasuke berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap gadis yang sedari tadi membelakanginya.

"Hn. Tidak ada."

Lagi-lagi. Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dibandingkan waktu lamanya menunggu. Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kesal. Sepertinya ia sudah jera melontarkan pertanyaan kepada pria Uchiha yang satu ini.

_**-oOo-**_

"Huuh, akhirnya sampai juga," keluh Sakura sambil duduk di tanah yang sekarang terasa sangat dingin. Merinding sedikit. Setelah bermenit-menit mereka berjalan. Kini mereka berada di atas tebing. Tempat dimana mereka terjatuh tadi pagi.

"Kau masih sanggup berjalan?" tanya sang Uchiha tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Y-, ouch.."

"Sepertinya tidak," gumam Sasuke setelah melihat Sakura mengelus-elus kaki dan perutnya. Nampak kesakitan. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style tanpa persetujuan yang digendong. Ingin rasanya Sakura memberontak. Tetapi entah kenapa badannya terasa kaku untuk bergerak.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan akhirnya sampailah di tempat tujuan. Villa yang besar, mewah, megah. Namun ada sedikit keraguan.

"Ssss.. Sasuke, bisa kau turunkan aku sekarang," kata Sakura yang sudah mulai risih digendong terus menerus oleh sang pria ayam. Mendengarnya Sasuke menurunkan sang gadis secara perlahan.

"Kau tau kan apa jadinya kalau mereka melihat kita seperti tadi?" kata Sakura setengah berbisik. Yang diajak bicara memasang wajah cuek.

"Hn. Terserah.. ayo masuk."

_**-oOo-**_

"Kita sudah cari kemana-mana! Tetapi mereka tidak ditemukan!" Seorang pria berambut merah darah menggebrak meja. Cukup keras untuk mengagetkan orang-orang yang telah berkumpul di ruangan tersebut.

"A-apa ti-tidak sebaiknya ki.. kita beri tau kepada o..orang tua Sakura tentang hal ini?" ujar gadis berambut indigo memberikan saran yang malah mendapatkan deathglare mengerikan dari gadis berambut pirang.

"Kau gila ya Hinata? Kalau sampai orang tua Sakura tau kalau anaknya hilang permasalahan ini akan semakin runyam!" bentak gadis pirang tersebut, melenyapkan deathglare kepada Hinata yang sempat gemetaran tadi.

"Ino benar, sebaiknya kita harus secepatnya menyelesaikan permasalahan ini," sambung seorang pria beralis tebal. Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Lee ben-" kata-kata Ino sukses terhenti setelah mendengar pintu belakang terbuka. Hinata merinding mendengarnya.

"Naruto! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mengunci pintu di belakang sana!" gerutu Ino kesal kepada pria berambut durian yang sudah siap mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Heheh, gomen gomen." Naruto sudah meminta maaf, tetapi hal itu tidak menghentikan aksi deathglare yang dihadiahkan Ino untuknya.

"S..sudahlah Ino-chan. Naruto kan sudah meminta maaf," kata Hinata mencoba menyelesaikan masalah *walaupun lebih terkesan membela Naruto*.

"Cih, iya i-. Kyaaaaa!" Gadis berambut pirang itu menjerit saat melihat sesuatu. Sangat keras. Yang lainnya hanya bengong melihat apa yang Ino lihat sekarang.

"Eh? Kenapa teriak? Mukaku seperti hantu yah?" tanya seseorang dengan polosnya. Semua menatap masih dalam kebengongan.

"Sakura, kau..?" kata sang baby face menatap Sakura heran.

"Ap- Kyaaaaaaa!"

Ino dengan cepat memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Itu sebabnya Sakura berteriak. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir pria yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya, Sasuke. Cairan hangat keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata Ino, dia menangis? Semua yang menyaksikan adegan itu tersenyum, bahkan ada yang menangis seperti halnya Lee.

"Ayah.. Inikah yang dinamakan semangat masa muda?" Lee membatin, memikirkan sosok ayahnya yang selalu mengajarkan semangat masa muda.

"Sakura, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Ino sembari menghapus air matanya juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh, a-aku-"

"Kami tersesat di hutan tadi. Ini semua salahku. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan tampang _innocent_ membuat Ino dan kawan-kawan ber'oh'ria. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk juga tertawa kecil.

"Sebaiknnya kalian istirahat. Lihatlah. Kalian sudah seperti gembel di kolong jembatan," ungkap seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang panjang sepinggang.

"Ya, kau benar Shion. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa Sakura?" tanya Sasori mulai angkat suara.

"Dimana tempat aku istirahat?"

Semuanya terdiam setelah perkataan tersebut. Hening kemudian, diselingi uapan kecil dari Shino. Seperti Shikamaru saja, hohoho.. -?-

"Silahkan lewat sini, nona Sakura dan tuan Sasuke." Semua berbalik menatap kearah pemilik suara. Nampaklah seekor eh seorang pria nyentrik berambut orange yang memiliki pierching dimana-mana pada bagian wajah dan sedang memakai jas layaknya orang ganteng.

"KEVIN! Nyahahahaha!" sorak Naruto dan Lee riang gembira secara bersamaan. Yang disoraki tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi putih bersih gaya iklan sabun colek di tivi.

"Hola, sang idola telah kembali. Nyahahahah…" Teriak Pein eh Kevin narsis sambil bergaya foto model ala iklan susu bayi di tivi. Semua yang ada disana (minus Pein) sweatdrope akut kecuali Naruto dan Lee yang nampak sangat bahagia.

"Hedeh, apa yang terjadi seharian ini? Nampaknya mereka sudah mulai akrab," bisik Sakura kepada Ino sambil berjalan mendekati sang binatang film. Diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya yang masih _cool_.

"Ceritanya panjang, kau istirahat saja dulu. Jaa~" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menampakkan kedua belah ketek mulusnya *?* karena sekarang dia memakai baju dengan lengan sebahu.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Pein sudah lenyap dari pandangan. Semua orang di ruangan itu pun kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing dengan menyandang perasaan lega karena teman mereka selamat.

_**-oOo-**_

"Hey Sasori! Cepat mandinya! Kita sudah mau berangkat."

Seorang pria berkumis kucing membentak sambil menggebrak-gebrak pintu kamar mandi. Pria raven yang sedari tadi di belakang cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Iya iya, sabar Naruto."

Pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan seorang lelaki berwambut merah yang hanya mengenakan handuk. Dadanya begitu bidang sebidang teras sehingga menambah kesan sempurna.

"Sasori. Kau ini mandi lama sekali. Seperti wanita saja," Naruto menggerutu sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Hey Naruto! Aku masih normal! Itu namanya merawat tubuh!" Sasori berteriak-teriak sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi.

"Oh ya! Kau mengingatkanku kepada seorang teman kost ku," teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Siapa?"

"Deidara. NYAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa laknat Naruto sukses membentuk tiga urat di kepala Sasori. Tak lama insiden mengerikan terjadi…

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN BANCI ITU! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU MASIH NORMAL! DAS-"

_BRAK!_

_Mission Complete_. Pintu kamar mandi yang terus menerus digebrak Sasori rubuh. Menampakkan Naruto yang sedang mengenakan celana pendek bergambar _Dora the Explorer_. Sasuke nosebleed dan Sasori tak henti-hentinya menganga.

"Hey, ada ribut-ribut ap- kyaaaaaaaa!" teriak gadis berambut pirang histeris setelah melihat kejadian mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya. Mendengar teriakan gaje Ino tadi tiga orang gadis datang menghampiri.

"Ino, ada apa? Apa yang- kyaaaaa!"

Tenten dan Shion yang melihat kejadian langka itu langsung menutup mata mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Hinata langsung tepar di tempat.

"Ino. Maafkan aku telah merusak pintunya," kata Sasori sambil memainkan jarinya. Pria ayam di sebelahnya hanya menautkan kedua alis.

"Bukan masalah itu! Pemandangan ini terlalu…" Ino berbalik membelakangi ketiga pria itu. Begitu juga Tenten dan Shion. Hinata? Dia masih asyik menjelajahi sebuah dunia yang dinamakan alam bawah sadar.

"Bagaimana aku mandi jika pintunya rusak seperti ini? Hedeh, villa ini mewah tetapi kamar mandinya sangat tidak aman," keluh sang pria durian sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada satu kamar mandi lagi. Kau terus kesana kemudian bila menemukan tangga beloklah ke arah kiri. Terus sedikit, ya disitulah," terang Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya kesana kemari.

"Aha, aku harus kesana!" Langsung saja Naruto mengambil handuknya lalu berlari melesat menuju tempat yang dimaksud, tetapi terjatuh akibat kakinya yang masih basah. "Ittai!"

Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya. Melewati Ino dan ketiga gadis lain. Naruto masih berusaha berdiri. Setelah berhasil, melanjutkan larinya yang sempat tertunda.

"Eerr.. Ino? Apakah kau merasa telah melupakan sesuatu?" tanya gadis bercepol dua.

"Mmmm.. ah iya. Sakura kan ada-"

"Hosh… Hosh.. haduuh. Tadi Ino bilang tangga," gumam pria bermata shapirre itu sambil melihat ke sekeliling sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah tangga di sebelah kanannya. "Aha, mungkin itu!"

Sasuke terus berjalan dan akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dimaksudkan Ino tadi. Villa ini ternyata sangan minim akan kamar mandi. Tidak seperti tampilan luarnya yang megah dan mewah. Yah, memang kita tidak sepatutnya menilai sesuatu dari penampilan luar. Saat tangan Sasuke hendak memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi untuk membukanya. Ternyata gagang pintu itu bergerak seperti membuka dirinya sendiri. Apakah fic ini akan berubah menjadi genre horror?

Tanpa diduga-duga oleh Sasuke. Setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka sempurna. Nampaklah wujud seorang gadis diselingi asap-asap kecil yang muncul. Seperti peri saja. Apakah fic ini akan berubah genre menjadi fantasy?

"S-Sakura."

"Eh, Sa-Sasuke. Sedang apa k-kau?" tanya Sakura gugup yang melihat pria didepannya bertelanjang dada dengan handuk tergantung di bahu. Tetapi Sasuke tak kalah gugup melihat gadis didepannya yang mengenakan T-shirt lengan pendek berwarna merah muda dan celana putih selutut dengan handuk melingkar di kepala. Menyembunyikan rambut yang sangat serasi dengan warna bajunya saat ini.

"Hn. Tentu saja mau mandi, sudah yah?" kata Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan hendak menutup pintu.

"Tapi kenapa tidak kamar mandi disana saja," ujar Sakura sambil mengacungkan tangan tempat yang dimaksud. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tanyakan saja pada yang lain."

Kemudian pintu pun tertutup dengan sukses.

_**-oOo-**_

Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah. Lee sudah siap dengan tas berat dan besarnya. Begitu pula Sasori yang sedang sibuk memasukkan tas-tas ke dalam Bus dibantu oleh Shino dan Sasuke, dibawah komando Pein a.k.a Kevin. Sedangkan para gadis hanya duduk-duduk santai.

"Ya, semua sudah siap. Ayo berangkat!" teriak Lee yang terbakar semangat 45.

"T-tunggu dulu. N-Naruto mana?" tanya gadis bermata lavender nampak malu-malu. Semua yang ada disana melirik kesana kemari.

"Oh iya, aku baru sadar lelaki durian itu tidak ada. Terakhir kali kuingat dia pergi mandi, benarkan Sasuke?" tanya Sasori disusul Sasuke yang mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"DI MANA KAMAR MANDINYA!"

Suara itu membuat perhatian semua orang disana menatap ke arah sang pemilik suara. Ada yang kaget, ada yang syok, bahkan ada yang biasa-biasa saja karena suara itu berasal dari Naruto yang masih mengenakan celana pendek dan handuk bergantung di bahunya.

"J-jadi kau belum menemukannya? Dasar!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ayo antarkan aku!" kata Naruto ketus dan kesal.

"Huh~ Hinata. Kau antar Naruto," perintah Tenten enteng. Sukses membuat yang diperintah terbelalak kaget.

"Eh… A-aku? K-ke-kenapa aku-"

"Sudahlah jangan protes. Cepat Hinata. Kau tidak ingin kami kelelahan menunggu disini kan?" timpal Shion yang terlihat sangat senang. Terpaksa Hinata mengantarkan Naruto dengan wajah menunduk dan sedikit malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau suruh Hinata? Aku bisa mengantarkan Naruto. Aku takut kalau Hinata nanti…," kata Sasori dengan horrornya. Tenten dan Shion tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak tau yah kalau Hinata itu… Eemm, sudahlah. Lupakan perkataanku tadi," ujar Tenten yang kali ini rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai. Sekarang mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

_**-oOo-**_

Roda telah lama berputar. Bus yang ditumpangi Ino CS sedang dalam perjalanan berangkat menuju tempat wisata selanjutnya. Suasana di dalamnya begitu panas. Sepertinya hal ini disebabkan oleh matahari yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Ukh! Panas! Hey, Kevin. Cepat nyalakan ACnya," kata Naruto dengan peluh bercucuran, tak henti-hentinya mengipasi diri sendiri menggunakan tangan. Bukannya hanya Naruto yang mengalaminya. Semua penumpang bus pun juga.

"Dari tadi ACnya sudah menyala!" bentak sang supir.

"Panasnya. Ini gara-gara Naruto. Kita jadi kesiangan seperti ini. Benarkan Sakura?" keluh Ino menyeka keringat. "Sakura?" tanya Ino untuk kedua kalinya.

Masih tak ada respon.

"Sakura, kau de-"

_BRUK!_

"Kyaaaaa!"

Jeritan keras dari para gadis terdengar setelah melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari kursinya. Suasana menjadi panik kala itu. Gadis pink itu…. pingsan.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?"

_**T.B.C**_

**Fiuh~ akhirnya chapter 7 selesai juga. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Yosh! Kritik dan saran *bahkan flame* saya tunggu. Saya akan lanjutkan jika ada yang minta. Mind to RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8

**GOMENASAI! Gomen se-gomen gomennya karena baru update sekarang! Soalnya…. Banyak kerjaan di sekolah, terus terus juga kena WB, terus terus- #disumpal kaos kaki#**

**Yosh! Yang penting Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo kembali! Nyahahahahahahah! Wokeh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, selamat membaca~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya akrab melalui pesan singkat yaitu sms, tetapi saat bertemu mereka tampak tak saling kenal. Lalu, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya?**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**AU , agak sedikit tidak masuk akal, gaje, sedikit OOC, DMBL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy^.^**

**. **

"Ukh! Panas! Hey, Kevin. Cepat nyalakan ACnya," kata Naruto dengan peluh bercucuran, tak henti-hentinya mengipasi diri sendiri menggunakan tangan. Bukan hanya Naruto yang mengalaminya. Semua penumpang bus pun juga.

"Dari tadi ACnya sudah menyala!" bentak sang supir.

"Panasnya. Ini gara-gara Naruto. Kita jadi kesiangan seperti ini. Benarkan Sakura?" keluh Ino menyeka keringat. "Sakura?" tanya Ino untuk kedua kalinya. Masih tak ada respon. "Sakura, kau de-"

_BRUK!_

"Kyaaaaa!"

Jeritan keras dari para gadis terdengar melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari kursinya. Suasana menjadi panik kala itu. Gadis pink itu…. pingsan.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?"

_**-oOo-**_

Suasana telah berganti. Yang tadinya panas, sekarang menjadi berbalik. Bau obat-obatan yang menyeruak, menyebabkan perubahan tersebut semakin berkesan. Yah, itulah setidaknya yang dirasakan Haruno Sakura. Kini gadis mungil itu terduduk lemah di sebuah kasur empuk dalam suatu ruangan. Ruangan yang berada di salah satu bagian gedung bernama rumah sakit. Mengapa dia bisa disana? Kapan? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Berbagai pertanyaan terus terngiang-ngiang dipikiran gadis _soft pink_ tersebut.

_Krek!_

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang berambut cokelat panjang. Tentu hal itu menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," kata orang tadi berjalan mendekat.

Sakura memalingkan mukanya. "Neji… Aku hanya…"

_Brak!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, berasal dari pintu yang didobrak. Sakura kaget karena merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ssss… Sakura.. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.."

Sakura tersenyum. Meski kedua matanya sudah lembab. Dia tidak ingin membuatnya sahabatnya bertambah sedih.

"Sudahlah Ino… Aku baik-baik saja," pelan Sakura mengelus rambut pirang milik Ino. Gadis pink itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan pintu. Terlihat Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Senyuman yang serasa dipaksakan. Begitu pahit.

"Hinata…."

_**-oOo-**_

Beralih ke lokasi lain, namun masih di tempat yang sama. Sasuke tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Pria itu, termenung. Kepalanya menunduk, hingga rambut hitam miliknya menutupi sebagian wajah. Terkadang menggigiti bagian bawah bibir. Seperti ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya marah, sekaligus sedih.

"Sasuke."

Seseorang memanggil. Membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah sang empunya suara.

"Hn?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasori, sang pemanggil tadi.

Sasuke menatap pria itu tajam. Jeda beberapa detik, tatapannya melemah.

"Tidak ada… apa-apa," jawabnya seraya kembali ke posisi awal.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura."

_Deg!_

Sasuke sedikit tercekat. Kalimat Sasori tadi tidak terlihat sebagai kalimat tanya. Atau… memang tidak? Pria raven itu menatap sejenak kawannya yang berambut merah. Dia terlihat tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa apa.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke mantap seraya berdiri. Tak lama, ia pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sasori hanya tersenyum. Sedikit bergumam, "dasar raja _acting_."

_**-oOo-**_

"Buka mulutmu.. Aaa~"

"Ino! Hentikan! Aku sudah 16 tahun!" bentak Sakura menepis sendok berisi bubur yang hampir masuk ke mulutnya. Tetapi sepertinya Ino masih belum menyerah.

"Masa? Kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis umur 16 tahun loh," goda Ino sedikit tersenyum jahil. Kesal, Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Hahahah! Kau lucu jika sedang marah. Setidaknya, perlihatkan sedikit sisi kedewasaanmu."

Sakura tiba-tiba diam. Membuat suasana menjadi hening kemudian.

"_Ibu! Aku ingin sekolah! Ingin bermain! Ingin memiliki banyak teman!"_

"_Tapi.. Sakura.."_

"_Ayolah bu.."_

"_Hhh~ Sakura.. setidaknya perlihatkan sedikit sisi kedewasaanmu."_

"_Memangnya kalau sekolah itu tidak dewasa!"_

"_T-tapi Sakura… Kau…"_

"Sakura….?" Kata Hinata agak pelan.

Sakura masih tetap diam. Ino mulai khawatir.

"Err… Sakura… maaf kalau aku menying-"

"Kau tidak salah kok. Hanya saja…." Sakura menunduk. Menghirup nafas panjang. "Apakah ibuku tahu tentang hal ini?"

Ino dan Hinata saling bertatapan. Seperti ada yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Sebenarnya…. Belum. Go-gomenasai! Sakura… k-kami tidak bermaksud u-untuk me… mera-rahasiakan hal ini," ujar Hinata menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Lalu…. Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Dan.. dan… kenapa… kebetulan… dokter Neji?" tanya Sakura dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

Ino menatap Hinata, lagi.

Tentu hal itu membuat Hinata semakin gugup. "Be-begini…. Dokter Neji itu sebenarnya a-adalah.. sepupuku," jawab gadis Indigo itu. Semakin menunduk.

Sakura membentuk huruf o di bibirnya. Menandakan kalau dia sudah mengerti.

"K-kak Neji meminta tolong p-padaku. Jika kau pingsan, segera bawa ke sini.. maaf.. Sakura.." pelan Hinata. Lavender-nya semakin sayu.

"Terima kasih… Hinata," tanggap Sakura sembari tersenyum simpul.

Tiba-tiba Ino berdiri. Iris matanya mengarah kepada Sakura. Mencerminkan sebuah kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

"Sakura. Aku mohon, kau jujur. Sebenarnya… kau sakit apa?" tanya gadis pirang tersebut. Masih menatap sang sahabat.

Sakura menunduk. Menyembunyikan kedua emerald-nya. Jeda beberapa detik, kembali ia perlihatkan wajahnya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak ada kok. Hanya saja, kacang di bilik kiri taman rumahku sedang terancam, hahaha~" tawa Sakura garing.

Ino dan Hinata ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Serius Sakura!"

"Ya ya ya. Waktu berkunjung sudah habis. Silahkan kalian berdua keluar," perintah seseorang dari pintu masuk. Semua pandangan tertuju pada orang itu.

Ino menghela nafas sebelum dia dan Hinata menuruti perintah orang tadi (Neji). Setelah sukses keluar, pria berambut coklat panjang itu menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Memastikan tak ada yang akan mendengar percakapan nanti.

"Di mana teman-temanku yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Mereka sudah aku suruh pulang," jawab Neji datar. Dia perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, lalu duduk di kursi dekat kasur.

Sakura menundukkan kepala. Rambut pink panjangnya menutupi setengah bagian dari kepala gadis itu.

"Sakura. Kalau begini terus, kondisimu akan semakin parah. Akan kucarikan ginjal baru untukm-"

"TIDAK!" potong Sakura. Neji tersentak. Memang Sakura sudah biasa menolak saran itu. Tapi, kali ini seperti ada yang berbeda.

"Tapi… Sakura… kalau terus menerus kau paksakan. Kau bisa meninggal," kata Neji agak keras. Tak lama mulutnya bergetar, melihat seluruh badan Sakura yang bergetar begitu hebat.

"Aku…. Aku bodoh… Hanya bisa merepotkan kalian semua…"

Hening.

Kedua orang itu sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Neji berdiri. Ditatapnya Sakura datar. Lalu berbalik membelakangi gadis itu.

"Akan kuusahakan semampuku." Neji berjalan menuju pintu. Kadang diliriknya Sakura yang masih diam di atas kasur. Langkahnya terhenti setelah memegang ganggang pintu.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temanmu…."

Mendengar itu, Sakura mendongakkan kepala. Memandang Neji dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Berhentilah sekolah."

_Krek!_

Pintu sukses ditutup. Menyisakan pertentangan dipikiran si gadis_ pink_. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum. Kemudian merebahkan diri. Menutup kedua bola matanya. Dan siap untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi.

_**-oOo-**_

**2 minggu kemudian…**

Hari yang cerah. Udara pagi itu sangat cocok untuk dinikmati. Seperti halnya warga sekolah SMAN 7 Konoha. Proses belajar mengajar belum sepenuhnya dilaksanakan, dikarenakan baru memasuki minggu pertama setelah libur semester 1. Sebagian dari mereka _nongkrong_ di taman sekolah tersebut. Kenapa bisa ada taman? Entahlah. Yang pasti SMAN 7 Konoha adalah sekolah terluas di Konoha. Memang di sana adalah tempat yang tepat, karena terdapat banyak pohon dan tumbuhan. Sasuke CS, merupakan salah satu sebagian dari mereka.

"Haaah~ nikmat dunia," desah Naruto merebahkan diri di taman tersebut. Kiba tertawa tak tertahan.

"Nyahahah! Baru begini saja nikmat. Dasar durian, masa kecil kurang bahagia," ledek Kiba sedikit nyengir.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat. Dan, sejak kapan gaya tertawamu jadi seperti itu?" kata Naruto datar. Ia bangkit dan duduk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Suara suaraku, jadi terserahku dong," balas Kiba yang juga datar. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada seseorang yang sedang minum jus tomat. "Yah, memang sih suasana sekarang sangat pas. Ditambah ada seekor hewan langka. Serasa lebih alami," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu si ayam _hidro dinamik_?" sambung Naruto _innocent_.

Seseorang yang **merasa **dibicarakan melirik ke arah Naruto juga Kiba yang mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Bukan aku loh yang bilang, Sasuke."

"Hn. Terserah," cuek Sasuke.

Disusul Naruto dan Kiba yang mengangkat tangan kanan mereka dan tertawa bersama.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Haha, mereka berdua sangat akrab," komentar Ino, lalu meminum jus alpukatnya. Hinata terkekeh pelan.

Terjadilah perbincangan hangat antara kedua gadis itu. Sasuke tersenyum. Sampai senyumannya itu lenyap. Dia berdiri. Menjadikan diri sebagai pusat perhatian di antara teman-temannya. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Kiba menguap.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya akhir-akhir ini," kata Ino. Diputar-putarnya sedotan bekas jus alpukat tadi.

"Semenjak Sakura pindah, Sasuke mulai berubah," ungkap Naruto. "Seperti ada hal yang ia sembunyikan."

"A-apa jangan-jangan… dia me-mengetahui keberadaan Sakura?" kata Hinata mengutarakan pendapat. Semua berpikir sejenak.

Kiba mengucek-ucek mata kanannya. "Aku tidak yakin," gumamnya pelan.

"HAAAAH~~ SEMUA ITU MEMBUATKU PUSING!" Naruto kembali merebahkan diri. Pola langit terlukiskan di kedua _shaphire_-nya.

"Sasuke… apa yang sedang kau rencanakan.."

.

.

_Piip… Piip… Piip… Cklek._

"Halo… iya, aku tau… waktuku kurang dari 6 bulan lagi."

**T.B.C**

**Fiuh~ akhirnya selesailah chapter ini. Meskipun lumayan pendek. Juga gaje. Gomenasai! Saya sudah lama mengabaikan fic ini. Err… tidak bisa dibilang mengabaikan sih, hanya… malas nulis. #ditendang#**

**Arigatou sudah membaca, apalagi yang masih setia. Saya sangat sangat berterima kasih. Semoga para reader sekalian masih ingat ceritanya. Kalau lupa, silahkan baca lagi dari awal. #dilempar sandal#**

**Yosh! Jaa nee~ *melambaikan sapu tangan***

**Catatan kaki: review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Burung camar berterbangan. Menimbulkan _effect_ tersendiri di lautan yang luas. Ditambah sinar mentari menjelajah angkasa. Ah, tidak lengkap rasanya tanpa hembusan angin kencang menyegarkan. Membuat suasana di pantai itu begitu indah. Sang penjelajah menerbangkan rambut pink milik seorang gadis. Membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Bagaikan candaan yang gagal. Gadis itu masih saja merenung. Memikirkan banyak hal. Meskipun hanya satu kata yang ia gumamkan sedari tadi.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya akrab melalui pesan singkat yaitu sms, tetapi saat bertemu mereka tampak tak saling kenal. Lalu, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya?**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**AU , agak sedikit tidak masuk akal, sedikit OOC, agak OC, DMBL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy^.^**

**. **

Gunting _vs _batu.

"Adaw!"

Naruto ber-aduh-ria sesaat setelah Kiba menggetok jidadnya.

"Hei hei hei. Kau punya dendam lama denganku yah! Kiba!" sewot Naruto masih memanjakan jidad kesayangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Semuanya sontak tertawa.

"Hahah! Aku hanya gemas melihat jidad sepertimu!" Kiba tertawa. Namun tiba-tiba, semua terdiam (minus Kiba). "Hahaheh.." tawanya jadi garing.

"Jidad yah," gumam Ino pelan.

Kiba mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Sudahlah, aku yakin dia pasti kembali," katanya berniat menghibur. Dan pastinya… tidak berhasil.

"Sakura itu…" Ino mengepalkan tangan, "..dia pergi tanpa pamit! Bahkan dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" teriaknya keras. Mengundang perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas. Termasuk Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri dengan _handphone-_nya.

"E-eh?" sontak Ino memerah. "K-kami hanya main sinetron-sinetronan. Iya kan Naruto, hahahah!" katanya sambil mengepret Naruto, berniat membuang malu. Tak lama kemudian, para penghuni kelas kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Ino menghembuskan nafas lega, dan segera melepaskan makhluk tak berdosa dari kepretannya. Bagi kalian yang tidak mengerti apa itu 'kepret', silahkan ber-_googling_-ria.

"H-hampir saja aku mati! Cih!" sewot Naruto seraya mengelus-elus lehernya yang hampir tidak berdosa. "Tapi.. tentang Sakura. Belakangan ini... Dia tidak membalas SMS-ku! Nelpon nggak pernah! SMS nggak pernah!" teriak Naruto semakin geram. Tentu hal semacam itu lagi-lagi mengundang perhatian seantero kelas. Kali ini lebih parah. Kiba dan Ino menaikkan sebelah alis.

Pemuda pirang itu nyengir sesaat. "K-kami masih main sinetron-sinetronan! Nyahahah!" tawanya membahana.

Tanpa disadari, seorang siswa membisikkan sesuatu ke temannya.

"Kenapa dia bisa diterima di sekolah ini yah?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan angkatan kedua bahu.

_**-oOo-**_

Pukul setengah 3, siang hari. Sasuke, pria itu telah rapi dengan jaket biru dan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Ditambah topi yang menambah kesan misterius, membuat Naruto dan Kiba kebingungan melihatnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto memicingkan mata.

Yang ditanya nampak cuek, dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Sesuatu."

_Krek._

Pintu tertutup dengan sukses. Menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar di sana.

"Demam Syahrini nih anak," gumam Kiba, menautkan kedua alis. Lalu pergi, berniat kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda (memandikan Akamaru).

_**-oOo-**_

Ruangan itu, nampak sunyi senyap. Hanya penerangan dari lampu kecil yang membantu, begitu sederhana. Seorang pria memperlihatkan 3 buah foto.

"Mereka yang sampai sekarang aku curigai," katanya, menatap santai lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan yang ditatap, terasa angkuh. "Sasuke."

"Hn," kata pria raven itu melepas topi. Menyembunyikan kedua _onyx_ miliknya. Kemudian merogoh pelan kantong jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Membuat yang diperlihatkan tercengang sejenak.

"Dia, yang dicurigai kakakku baru baru ini, Anko-san," ujar Sasuke bersandar di dinding.

"Bagaimana bisa Itachi mendapatkan foto ini?" tanya Anko seraya mengamati foto yang diberikan Sasuke tadi. Perempuan itu memicingkan matanya.

"Hn. Foto keluarga," jawab Sasuke, tersenyum sejenak.

"Sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin si keriput itu bisa berkeliaran seenaknya," kata Anko meletakkan foto itu ke atas meja. "Siapa nama pria tua ini?" sambungnya, disertai pertanyaan.

"Dia. Madara Uchiha."

Wanita berambut ungu itu spontan tertawa. Lumayan keras sampai Sasuke _refleks_ menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jadi Itachi menuduh kakeknya sendiri…." Anko berjeda sejenak, "….sebagai penyebab bangkrutnya perusahaan Fugaku juga pembunuh ibu kalian?"

Sasuke tersenyum begitu tipis.

"Begitulah. Lagipula, aku yakin dia punya alasan untuk hal tersebut."

_Bzzt.. Bzzt.._

Bunyi getaran menggema di ruangan tersebut. Dan saya sepertinya tau apa itu. Yap! Karena sebenarnya saya lah yang telah membuat fic ini! Nyahahah! *dilempar bakiak*

Sasuke menggambil telepon genggam dari saku celananya. Sedikit mengutak-atik.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" kata Anko yang asyik melakukan permainan kecil dengan kukunya.

Merasa risih dengan pertanyaan itu, Sasuke memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya ke tempat yang seharusnya –saku celana.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," datarnya. "Jadi, selanjutnya?"

Anko perlahan berdiri, perlahan pula memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang begitu…. licik? Perempuan yang satu ini membuat author bingung saja.

"Tentu saja, _quaestionem,_" perempuan itu berujar. Setelahnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu keluar. Masih licik seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang seakan paham merundukkan badan, lalu berlalu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Anko kembali duduk di kursi. Menaikkan kedua kaki mulusnya ke atas meja. Senyuman itu masih belum naas.

"Sepertinya ini akan sedikit menyusahkan.."

_**-oOo-**_

Sasuke memasang topinya. Membuat dirinya seolah olah menjadi orang keren. Padahal para polisi yang dilaluinya berpikir kalau pemuda berambut gaya ayam itu adalah seorang pencopet. Untung saja pemuda (sok) keren itu tidak disergap. Dewi Fortuna nampaknya memang menyukai ayam. #ini cerita kok jadi begini?#

Sasuke berlalu menyusuri koridor dari kantor kepolisian tersebut. Dia memicingkan mata ke arah seorang polisi yang hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum pahit. Padahal polisi itu _phobia_ dengan ayam. #masih ngaco nih cerita#

Akhirnya, pemuda yang (sok) keren tadi keluar. Menyibak-nyibakkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah seolah kantor kepolisian adalah bangunan yang begitu kotor.

"Semoga ini akan segera berakhir," pikirnya. "An-"

_Bzzt!_

Pikirannya tersela *?* oleh bunyi _handphone_ yang bergetar. Menandakan sesuatu yang ia tunggu tunggu telah sampai. Tanpa menghentikan langkah, Sasuke merogoh-rogoh saku celananya. Belum sempat mengeluarkan handphone-nya, tiba-tiba…

_BRMMM!_

_BRUAK! _

_BUAK!_

Sesuatu menghantam pipi kanannya dengan sangat keras, mengakibatkan gigi taring kiri atas terlepas. Masih bersikap (sok) keren, Sasuke berbalik untuk mengetahui apa yang menghantamnya tadi. Belum sempat satu detik, hantaman keras yang ternyata berasal dari tangan seseorang menghantam pipi kirinya. Sayangnya, tidak ada korban gigi lagi dalam insiden tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian-"

Akhirnya pemuda ayam itu pasrah. Pasrah karena terkena amukan massa yang terus menerus memukulinya. Tak lama kemudian, amukan tersebut berhenti.

"Woi! Bukan yang itu copetnya! Copetnya sedang lari ke arah sana! Itu!" teriak seorang perempuan, histeris sekali, seraya menunjuk nunjuk dengan jari tengahnya.

_Innocent_, massa yang mengamuk tadi langsung pergi menuju ke arah tunjukkan sang perempuan. Sasuke tepar. Berharap ada yang mau menolongnya. Naas, tak ada yang peduli. Dalam keadaan babak belur, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sepertinya orang keren identik dengan pencopet," pikirnya. Dia berusaha berdiri. Berniat untuk pulang.

_**-oOo-**_

Desiran air laut membuat burung burung beterbangan. Ketakutan? Bukan. Mereka gembira. Diselingi hembusan angin pesisir pantai. Tak tahan pepohonan ikut menari, melambai lambaikan kebanggaannya. Seorang gadis tersenyum melihatnya. Seakan itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Wanita paruh baya dari kejauhan juga ikut tersenyum. Tak berapa lama senyuman wanita itu pudar. Digantikan dengan senyuman penuh kepahitan karena ia baru menyadari satu hal. Gadis tadi, Sakura, yang sedari tadi menyerukan senyuman yang senada dengan dirinya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati pantai. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Keluhan.. atau… sebuah harapan?

_**-oOo-**_

"NYAHAHAHAH! Dia memukul kepalanya dengan dua kelapa!" teriak Naruto membahana. Saat ini dia tengah menonton salah satu acara kesukaannya di salah satu tv swasta yang kurang terkenal.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" teriak Shikamaru gaya perempuan di salah satu anime. Hampir tak sadarkan diri, ia ditegur oleh Kiba dengan cara disenggol.

"E-eh? Ck, mendokusai," ujar Shikamaru bangkit dari alam bawah sadar. Dia kembali tiduran di sebelah Naruto dan Kiba.

"Tadaima," kata Sasuke malas malasan. Pria ini nampak berantakan.

"Yo, okae…ri?" balas Naruto membelalakkan salah satu bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau Sasuke? Habis berkelahi? Nyahah!" nyambung Kiba memukul pantat Shikamaru yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hn, begitulah," singkat Sasuke, berlalu menuju kamar. Tidak mungkinkan kalau Sasuke menceritakaan kalau dia dikira pencopet dan digebuki massa? Mau ditaruh dimana pantat pemuda itu kalau sampai teman temannya tau.

Kiba memusut musut dagunya. Mencoba untuk membuat sebuah hipotesis dari peristiwa tadi. Rahang biru. Salah satu gigi copot. Mata kiri agak bengkak. Rambut gaya landak.

"Mungkinkah," Kiba sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto menganga. Bingung? Sudah pasti. Shikamaru? Masih tidur.

"Sasuke jadi… berandalan?" pelan Kiba, masih memusut musut dagunya. Beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya Naruto berhasil _connect_.

"He? Masa? Halah, palingan dia jatuh di sawah," sangkal Naruto dengan membuat hipotesis baru. Sekarang ada dua hipotesis disini.

"Ck, paling-paling dia dikira pencopet kemudian dipukuli massa," sambung Shikamaru, masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, mungkin. Gaib nih anak.

Nah, kalau sekarang ada tiga hipotesis.

"Halah, itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke pasti sudah jadi berandalan," Kiba berujar seraya memicingkan matanya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik, kita tanyakan saja langsung ke orangnya," Naruto memberikan usul.

"Kau gila ya? Mana mungkin berandalan mau mengakui kalau dirinya berandalan. Lebih baik kita selidiki sendiri," kata Kiba dengan kebanggaannya. Disusul anggukan Naruto yang mengisyaratkan 'terserah kau saja' disertai mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ck, dasar bodoh," gumam Shikamaru dalam tidurnya.

_**-oOo-**_

"APA! SASUKE BERANDALAN!" teriak Ino histeris yang langsung dibekap oleh Kiba dan Naruto.

_Scene_ sekarang beralih pada keesokan paginya di sekolah, tepatnya dalam kelas. Kiba menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan. Kiba menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ber... sandalan.. apa? Hedeh, sudahlah, tidak penting," pikir Sasuke merasa ada yang mengganjal. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia melanjutkan membaca buku komik berjudul K**ch* wa M**d-S*m. Tak berapa lama akhirnya ia sadar apa hal yang mengganjal tersebut. Setelah pulang, Sasuke berniat untuk membersihkan telinganya yang sudah diabaikan selama 2 bulan.

"Ino! Jangan keras-keras," tegur Kiba.

"T-tapi, itu sepertinya t-tid-dak mungkin. Sasuke k-kan a-anak b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-aik," kata Hinata kesulitan pengucapan pada kata terakhir.

Ino mulai berfikir realistis, rasionalis, dan ekonomis. Serasa tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke adalah berandalan. Tapi… kalau memang benar… di dalam pikiran Ino terbayang Sasuke dengan senyum licik sambil menggendong bayi berambut hijau di pundaknya. Gadis itu gemetaran. _Phobia-_nya terhadap bayi berambut hijau kembali menghantui.

"Tapi dia nampak babak belur. Hm. Kita mesti menyelidiki hal ini," kata Ino mulai bersemangat. "Jadi, apa langkah kalian selanjutnya?"

"Rencananya kami ingin mengikuti Sasuke, tapi itu mungkin sulit," pemuda berambut durian melontarkan _argument_.

"Apakah kita mesti minta bantuan ke Densus 48 dan ke TNNKC?" Hinata menyampaikan usul. Meski terlihat berlebihan.

"Kita coba saranmu, Naruto," kata Ino tanpa memperdulikan pendapat Hinata.

Sesuatu yang gelap nan berbahaya telah direncanakan. Mereka terkekeh pelan penuh kelicikan. Terkecuali Hinata yang masih mencoba untuk _connect_.

_**-oOo-**_

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Permisi!" teriak Anko, terus mengetok-ngetok pintu di sebuah rumah mewah. Ia menunggu.

Tak lama _feedback_ didapatkan. Pintu perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang perempuan berpakaian maid. Dia tersenyum, dengan ramah ia mengatakan, "iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu."

Anko menatap perempuan tadi datar. Seolah tidak nyaman dengan kesopanan yang diberikan. "Bisa aku bertemu dengan Madara Uchiha-san?"

Pelayan tadi nampak heran. "Anu, beliau siapa yah?" katanya masih ramah.

Kali ini Anko yang keheranan. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Pikirnya demikian.

"Madara Uchiha-san. Pemilik rumah ini," kata Anko, mencoba untuk ramah. Masih mencoba.

"Ah, anu, maaf. Anda salah alamat. Pemilik rumah ini bukan Madara Uchiha-san."

"HE?" Anko menautkan kedua alisnya. Reaksinya, kaget, heran.

"Pemilik rumah ini adalah Danzo-san," sambung pelayan tadi.

"DANZO!"

**T.B.C**

**Yo~ minna~ #digebukin massa#**

***babak belur* Sumimasen! Hampir saja fic ini menjadi cepat saji, **_**Junk Fic**_** maksudnya. Hedeh, gara-gara virus hiatus akut. Tapi pada akhirnya saya telah menemukan obat untuk virus tersebut! Nyahah! Obatnya adalah, berusaha untuk tidak hiatus. *?***

**Arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang sebelum dan sekarang sudah membaca fic saya! Apalagi sampai me-review! Saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan. Dan fic ini tidak akan ada tanpa kalian semua. *apa coba* Anu… bagi kalian yang sudah mulai lupa dengan cerita sebelumnya, disarankan membaca lagi dari awal. *?***

**Terima kasih banyak bagi para pe-review chapter sebelumnya.**

**Semoga fic ini masih bisa berlanjut. Akhir kata. Sayonara~ *lenyap***


End file.
